Our Promise
by Tsukiakari Zero-Five
Summary: Janji yang terikat antara dua orang yang pada akhirnya terpisah dan bertemu lagi setelah sekian lamanya. SasuxFemNaru /Hiatus and Terancam bakalan di hapus. Jadi, Gomenasai bagi kalian yang menunggu Fict ini/
1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

Kyaa....!! Akhirnya jadi jujja Fic saia yang ancur nie..*guling-guling kayak himawari di film sinchan*

Fic nie terinspirasi dari pikiran sendiri..!! yang tiba-tiba muncul..!! yang alurnya aja masih di pertimbangin..!! de..el..el..

Next, dari pada lama-lama mending baca nie fic yang menurut saia ancur (walopun baru prolog..hehe..)

**Disclaimer: **

Tentunya bukan milik saia, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saia Cuma pinjem charanya doank..hehe..

**Pairing(s): **Main Pair SasuFemNaru

**Genre : **Romance kalie.. dEeLeL

**Rated : **T, maybe

**Warnings: **OOC, AU, Gaje

**Summary :**

"Jangan menangis Sasuke-kun, aku pasti kembali.. dan akan berada di sampingmu di saat senang maupun sedih.. jadi jangan menangis yah.. Kumohon..!"

"**OUR PROMISE****"**

_--PROLOG--_

**SASUKE POV**

8 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pagi hari. Aku dan teman-temanku sedang bermain petak umpet di bukit konoha. Kami berpencar setelah menentukan siapa yang menjadi kucingnya, dan beruntung aku tidak menjadi kucingnya. Setelah hitungan dimulai, aku dan temanku berpencar untuk bersembunyi. Lalu karena aku tidak ingin ditemukan dengan mudah, aku bersembunyi jauh di pedalaman bukit konoha.

Waktu pun terus berjalan, dan sore pun tiba. Aku takut, aku sendirian dan tidak ada teman-teman yang menemukanku dan tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sini, kecuali aku. Lalu aku mencari jalan keluar dan terus berjalan-jalan mencari jalan keluar.

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan, lalu tanpa di sengaja aku menemukan sesosok gadis berambut pirang dan mempunyai warna mata sebiru Batu Safir. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan dan di setiap pipinya terdapat 3 goresan, membuat dirinya begitu cantik dan imut. Seketika aku terkejut dan merasa senang melihat sosoknya, karena aku tak menyangka ada orang lain selain aku di sini. Dan tidak lama kemudian, sosok gadis cantik itu menolehkan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum. Lalu ia pun berjalan menujuku dan bertanya padaku, 'Kenapa aku sampai bisa ada di sini?' dan menanyakan namaku. Mau tak mau aku pun jujur,

'Kenapa aku sampai bisa ada di sini' jawabannya "Karena aku dan temanku bermain petak umpet, lalu karena aku tidak mau tertangkap dengan mudah aku bersembunyi jauh di pedalaman bukit konoha, dan akhirnya tersesat"

Gadis itu pun tertawa kecil mendengar ceritaku. Aku merasa sangat malu dan langsung memberi tahu namaku padanya

"Namaku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, kamu?" akupun balik bertanya dan sedikit kesal karena dia menertawakan aku.

Gadis itu pun menjawab "Kamu bisa memanggilku Naru, kamu tersesat kan!! Bagaimana kalau aku antarkan kamu ke taman yang ada di bukit ini??"

Akupun merasa senang dan menerima tawarannya "Ah.. Terimakasih yah!! Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu ada disini??"

Naru pun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman sehingga membuat sasuke penasaran "Hmm....??"

"Ayo..!!" ajak Naru

Di saat perjalanan mereka saling bercerita, Sasuke menceritakan tentang teman-teman dan keluarganya dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menikmati cerita Sasuke. Dan tidak lama kemudian ada suara teriakan

"Sasukee....!! Kamu dimana??"

Sasuke pun merasa senang karena teman-teman dan keluarganya mencarinya.

Setelah itu Naru tersenyum pada sasuke dan berkata

"Teman-teman dan Keluargamu sebentar lagi menuju ke sini, jadi sekarang aku harus pulang.. Jaa Uchiha-kun..!!",

"Hei.. Tunggu dulu..!!" tahan Sasuke

"Hmm.. Ada apa Uchiha-kun??" tanya Naru

"Terimakasih yah telah menolongku, lalu panggil saja aku Sasuke..!! Lalu apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Naru-chan..??" ujar Sasuke

"Sama-sama..!! Boleh..!! kalau begitu Jaa sasuke-kun..!!" jawab Naru sambil tersenyum manis, semanis madu

"Jaa..!!" jawab Sasuke dengan muka memerah, layaknya warna merah tomat yang disukainya.

**NORMAL POV**

Tiap hari Sasuke selalu datang ke bukit itu untuk menemui Naru-chan, dan tiba-tiba Naru-chan mengajaknya ke sebuah danau yang indah. Sasuke pun terkejut dan sempat tak percaya melihatnya, danau yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang indah dengan ditambahnya cahaya dari Matahari yang membuatnya terlihat lebih indah. Seketika Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Ya, dia teringat dengan warna mata Naru-chan yang indah dan bercahaya itu. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke bertanya pada Naru-chan

"Umm.. Ano Naru-chan kenapa kamu setiap hari selalu ada di bukit ini, terlebih lagi sepertinya kamu suka ada di dekat danau ini..??"

"Hmm.. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan dan menjernihkan pikiranku, selain itu tempat ini baik untuk kesehatan, udaranya yang segar dan di sekitarnya banyak terdapat pepohonan begitu pula bunga-bunga yang indah" jawab Naru

"Emang seorang Naru-chan pernah stres yah?? Kan Naru-chan gadis yang Periang, Hiperaktif dan hmm.. Manis.. Hehe.." tanya Sasuke

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun, kau bisa saja. Begini-begini juga aku butuh hiburan dan ketenangan, menjadi gadis yang periang dan hiperaktif itu membutuhkan tenaga yang besar tau..!! Jadi sesekali aku harus beristirahat, terlebih lagi aku ini perempuan, beda denganmu yang laki-laki..!! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa sering ke bukit ini?? Pengen ketemu aku yah..?? Hehe.." jawab Naru-chan.

Wajah sasuke akhirnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus ditambah tomat "a-ah..si-siapa bilang.. a-aku cuma i-ingin refreshing aja kok..Beneran deh..!!" jawab sasuke tersipu malu.

Naru-chan pun tertawa kecil dan sedikit demi sedikit senyumannya hilang dari wajahnya, lalu ia berkata "Oh begitu.. Tapi, sepertinya besok kita tidak bisa bertemu seperti sekarang ini deh..!!"

"Memang kenapa?? Kamu ada acara keluarga yah.. Gak pha-pha, besok lusa aja aku ke sini..!!" jawab Sasuke

"Besok lusa pun tidak bisa, Besok..Minggu Depan..Tahun Depan sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..!!" ujar Naru-chan

"Kenapa..?? Kenapa gak bisa..?? Kamu benci aku yah..?? Apa kamu...." tiba-tiba Naru-chan memotong omongan Sasuke

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku harus ikut dengan keluargaku. Aku tak bisa sendirian di konoha. Jadi aku mohon kamu jangan membenciku..!! Aku mohon..!! Hanya kau satu-satunya teman yang dekat denganku dan menerima aku apa adanya..!!"

Sasuke pun merasa bersalah telah berbicara seperti itu dan ia berkata "M-Maaf, m-maafkan aku.. Aku telah bicara seperti itu padamu.. Terimakasih kau telah menganggapku teman dekatmu, tapi apakah suatu saat nanti kau akan pulang ke konoha??"

"Mungkin itu bisa terjadi..lalu, Hmm.. Ini, Tolong jaga barang ini baik-baik, ini adalah hadiah terakhir, tidak..!! Maksudku, mungkin ini hadiah terakhir dariku untukmu, anggap ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu..!!" Naru-chan pun memberikan sebuah kalung yang dikenakannya ke Sasuke dan Sasuke memegang erat hadiah yang diberikan Naru-chan..

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang menjemput Naru-chan, seorang gadis berambut merah dengan pakaian pelayan

"Hime-sama, sudah waktunya anda pergi..!! sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat dan anda harus bergegas..!!" ujar palayan tersebut

"Ah.. Tayuya-san.. Baiklah sembentar lagi.. Tanggung.." jawab Naru-chan pada pelayan yang diketahui bernama Tayuya

"Sasuke-kun maaf.. Aku harus pergi dahulu.. Mungki suatu saat kita bisa bertemu kembali.. Jaa..!!" ujar Naru-chan, tapi tiba-tiba setelah Naru-chan membalikan badannya Sasuke memeluknya dan menangis di pelukannya "Naru-chan jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu.. aku.. aku.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Jangan menangis Sasuke-kun, aku pasti kembali.. dan akan berada di sampingmu di saat senang maupun sedih.. jadi jangan menangis yah.. Kumohon..!!" pohon Naru-chan

"Baiklah demi Naru-chan aku tidak akan menangis dan akan tetap tersenyum..!!" senyum Sasuke

"Begitu donk, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu sedih, sampai-sampai memelukku seperti itu..!! Dasar Teme..!! Hehe..!!" ujar Naru-chan

"Apaan sih..!! Lalu kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan Teme..?? Dasar Dobe..!!" jawab Sasuke membalas ejekan Naru-chan

"Apa..!! Dobe..?? Dasar.. Teme..!!" Jawab Naru-chan dengan nada kesal

"Dobe..!!"

"Teme..!!"

"Dobe..!!"

"Teme..!! sudahlah bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke bandara.. kalau begitu Jaa.. Jaga diri baik-baik yah..!!" ucap Naru-chan

"Kau juga jaga diri baik-baik, jangan sampai stres lagi.. okey..!! Jaa..!!" jawab Sasuke

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar sasuke berkata jangan sampai ia setres, dan pelayannya menatap Naru-chan dengan penuh pertanyaan..

"Jaa.. Sasuke-kun" jawab Naru-chan

**NARUTO POV**

*di dalam mobil*

"Maaf Hime-sama.. Apakah benar yang dikatakan pria tadi..?? Anda sempat setres..?? Apakah anda tidak apa-apa..?? Apakah itu benar setres..??" tanya Tayuya sang pelayang dengan sopan

"Hmm.. Begitulah.. Tayuya-san jangan terlalu khawatir donk, aku tetap sehat sepeti biasa kok, dan masih bisa loncat-loncat dan hiperaktif kok.. hehe.. jadi tenang aja yah..!!" jawab Naru-chan

Sasuke-kun maafkan aku, aku telah berbohong padamu.. Aku mungkin tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.. Tapi aku berharap, aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali.. Tapi aku takut.. Aku takut.. Kalau kau akan menjauhi diriku karena keadaanku ini..

Bila aku tidak kembali, kumohon kamu jangan menangis..

Bila kau menangis, aku pun pasti menangis..

TO BE CONTINUE

Bagaimana..??

Ancurkah..??

Gaje kah..??

Yap..

2 Kata yang ingin saia katakan..

"REVIEW PLEASE"

**REVIEW PLEASE..!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Go- *disumpel kaos kaki busuk*

Puah.. Bau banget ni kaos kaki *di lempar ke sembarang tempat*

Maaf y nunggu..!! *kaya ada yang nungguin aja*

Di skulah buanyakkkk tugas..

N gax sempet ngetik..

Padahal ide nya udah adha..

*readers: Itu mah emang elu nya yang malez!! Huu..!!*

Ya gomen.. emang banyak tugas X.. tapi Klo malez emang iya sih.. hehe.. *senyum iblis*

*readers: Tuh kan bener.. Dasar author setres.. Baru bikin satu aja dah males.. gimana klo banyak..!! huuu..*

Biarin.. wee.. :p

*di lemparin sampah n botol2*

Argh.. HELP ME..!!

Yakk..

Saia sudah berhasil kabur dari mereka..

Nah inilah..

Jreng—jreng—jreng..!! *music:on*

CHAPTER 1..!!

Yap benar..!! CHAPTER 1..!!

Baru CHAPTER 1..!! wkwkwk..

Baiklah para readers..

Di Chapter ini saia akan membahas dan bercerita tentang..

Hmm.. yap baca aja dweh sendiri.. malez nulis.. hehe..!! *di uber masa*

**Disclaimer: **

Tentunya bukan milik saia, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saia Cuma pinjem charanya doank..hehe.. Tapi mungkin bentar lagi jadi milik saia.. hahaha.. :D *di tendang Kishimoto-sensei*

**Pairing(s): **Main Pair SasuxFemNaru

**Genre : **Romance kalie.. dEeLeL

**Rated : **T, maybe

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Gaje Buanget, Selengkapnya cari sendiri.. wkwkwk.. *di sumpel kaos kaki lagi.. 'Again'*

**Summary : **_'Anak baru itu mirip dengan dia.. Apakah anak baru itu dia..' batin Sasuke.. _Lanjutan Our Promise yang telah lama gak di update.. **SasuxFemNaru**

**Balasan Review:**

"**OUR PROMISE****"**

_--CHAPTER 1—_

_**~8 Tahun kemudian~**_

**NARUTO'S POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah disertai dengan kicauan burung yang indah, membangunkan ku dari tidurku. Ku mencoba bangun dari ranjangku lalu melihat pemandangan dari jendela kamarku. Seketika ku termenung dan terdiam, lalu aku mencoba mengingat masa-masa dimana aku masih tinggal di kota ini, yaitu kota Konoha. Sementara aku melihat pemandangan dan mencoba mengingat masa-masa itu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah dan berpakaian seragam sekolah mengetuk pintu..

'tok..tok..tok..'

"Hime-sama..!! Apakah anda sudah bangun..??"

"Ya, aku sudah bangun..!! Masuk saja Tayuya-san..!!" Jawab ku pada gadis itu, yang bernama Tayuya sekaligus pelayan pribadi ku

"Ah..baiklah..!! Tumben pagi-pagi begini Hime-sama sudah bangun.. hehe.. " sahut Tayuya dengan nada mengejek

"Kau ini..!! Hari ini kan, hari pertamaku masuk sekolah..!! Jadi wajar khan..!! Selain itu aku suka bangun pagi kok, jadi jangan mengejek ku begitu donk..!!" jawab ku sambil kesal

"Iya.. iya.. Gomen Hime-sama..!! Dan sebaiknya anda segera bersiap-siap, karena makanan sudah siap..!!" ujar Tayuya

Setelah Tayuya-san keluar aku mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekola. Owh.. aku lupa mengenalkan diriku.. Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan pelayan-pelayan keluarga ku dan tentunya pelayan pribadi ku yang sudah ku anggap kakak sendiri, dia bernama Tayuya. Orang tua ku sekarang sedang berada di Suna, karena ada pekerjaan yang belum tuntas alias blum selesai. Maklum, keluargaku pemilik Namikaze Corporation yang terkenal di Konoha, maupun kota-kota lainnya.

Suna adalah kota yang cukup jauh dari Konoha. Tadinya aku tinggal di Konoha, tapi 8 tahun yang lalu aku harus meninggalkan kota ini dan harus pergi ke Suna karena ada suatu urusan. Tapi 2 hari yang lalu aku sudah pulang ke Konoha, untuk menepati janjiku dengan seseorang. Yang dulu merupakan teman dekat ku dan teman baik ku, sekaligus meneruskan sekolahku di sini. Tepatnya di Konoha International High School.

**END OF NARUTO'S POV**

**NORMAL POV**

**--Namikaze Mansion--**

"Ohayou minna san..!!" sahut Naruto pada semua pelayan

"Ohayou Hime-sama..!!" jawab para pelayan

"Ohayou Pein-san..!! Tumben ada di sini..?? Gak nemenin Tousan..??" tanya Naruto pada pelayan pribadi ayahku sekaligus kepala pelayan keluarga ku, yang bernama Pein

"Ohayou Hime-sama..!! Saya di perintahkan Tuan besar untuk menjaga anda, kalau-kalau ada apa-apa dengan anda..!!" Jawab pelayan bernama Pein

"Ooh.. Padahal gak usah repot-repot, kan ada Tayuya-san. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir dengan keadaanku, aku pasti baik-baik saja kok.." jawab Naruto sambil melahap makanan yang telah disiapkan

"Ngomong-ngomong Tayuya-san.. apakah ada ramen..?? Aku pengen makan ramen..!!" tanya Naruto

"Hime-sama.. Jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan yang berlemak.. anda harus ingat dengan kondisi anda, saya mohon anda dapat menjaga kondisi anda" ujar Pein dengan wajah khawatir. Di ikuti wajah khawatir Tayuya dan Pelayan-pelayan lainnya.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Pein, Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membuat semuanya khawatir "huh.. aku kan hanya bercanda..!! Jadi jangan khawatir seperti itu donk.. aku kan jadi tidak enak hati..!!"

Semua pelayan termasuk Tayuya dan Pein merasa bersalah karena membuat Naruto tidak enak hati "Tidak apa-apa.. Kami harap anda jangan mengulanginya..!! Karena bercanda anda sedikit keterlaluan"

"Umm..Gomen..!!" jawab Naruto dan suasana pun menjadi suram, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara,

"Ano..emm.. Hime-sama bagaimana kalau kita segera berangkat..!! Masa anak baru terlambat datang sih..!! Kan memalukan..!! Ayo kita berangkat..!!" Ujar Tayuya

"Ah benar juga, masa kita telat sih.. memang memalukan yah kalau terlambat.. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat tayuya..!! Yooooo....!!" Jawab Naruto sambil berteriak

"Kalau begitu cepat kalian pergi.. sebelum saya berbicara panjang lebar pada Hime-sama..!!" ucap Pein sambil memasang wajah seram

"OSHH..!!" Jawab Naruto dan Tayuya sambil terbirit-birit seperti melihat setan, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam dan bergegas berangkat

**--Di Mobil--**

"Ne.. Tayuya-san ternyata kalau Pein-san marah menakutkan yah..!!" ujar Naruto

"Baru sadar yah..!! Tuan Besar pun keok sama Pein-san, begitu pula sama pelayan lainnya.. Ih takut..!!" jawab Tayuya

"Hummp..hahaha.." Naruto pun tertawa setelah mendengar omongan Tayuya

"Anda kenapa Hime-sama, kok ketawa sih??" tanya Tayuya

"Gak.. gak pha-pha.. Cuma baru kali ini aku mendengar kau berbicara begitu leluasa dan tidak kaku, selain itu tanpa di sangka-sangka kau seperti benci pada Pein-san" jawab Naruto

"Hmm.. Begitulah..!! hehe.." ujar Tayuya

"Ngomong-ngomong Tayuya-san.."

"Ya Hime-sama..?"

"Jangan panggil aku Hime-sama donk.. Panggil saja namaku.. Seperti.. hn.. Naru atau Naruto atau apalah.. ya.. *puppy eyes no jutsu*"

"eh.. h.. Ya.. Kalo itu keinginnan anda.. Naru-sama" jawab Tayuya pasrah

"Nah gitu donk..!! Eh.. Kayaknya kita udah sampe deh.. Turun yuk..!!" ajak Naruto

"Baiklah..!! Naru-sama setelah ini kita langsung ke ruang kepala sekolah yah..!!"

"Sip..!!"

**-- Kelas XI A 1 –**

"Eh.. Eh.. Tau gak.. katanya hari ini bakal ada murid baru loh..!! Kira-kira dia Cewe atau Cowo yah.. kyyaa.. bikin penasaran aja yah..!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura Haruno

"Sa.. Sabar donk Sakura-chan.. Ki.. Kita kan bisa melihatnya nanti" jawab seorang gadis perambut indingo bernama Hinata Hyuga

"Hinata-chan ini gimana sih.. Kita kan penasaran.. lagian belum tentu anak baru itu masuk ke kelas kita.. Benar gak Tenten-chan..?" bela seorang gadis berambut pirang gelap bernama Ino Yamanaka

"Hn.. Tapi kayak nya salah satu nya masuk kelas kita deh.. Tapi yang satu lagi kelas XII" Jawab orang yang bernama Tenten

"Kamu tau dari mana? Kok bisa tau.. Dia cewe atau cowo??" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Katanya sih yang kelas XII itu anak cewe, tapi yang satunya lagi gak tau..!!" Jawab Tenten ragu-ragu

"Hn.. Begitu yah.." Sakura pun menjawab singkat

"Oh yah.. Ngomong-ngomong.... "

blablablablablablablablabla.......

"Huh.. dasar anak cewe.. gak ada berhenti-hentinya ngeGosip.. apa gak cape yah mereka itu" keluh seseorang berambut coklat jabrig yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka

"Sudah..!! Jangan berisik.. aku ngantuk nih..!!" jawab seseorang berambut hitam, mirip buah nanas dengan malasnya dan langsung tidur yang bernama Shikamaru Nara

"Kau itu Shikamaru.. Kerjaan mu.. Tidur lagi.. Tidur lagi.. Dasar pemalas.. tapi aku heran kenapa dia bisa sepintar itu yah?? Hn??"

"Tapi aku sedikit penasaran dengan anak baru itu.." Potong seseorang berambut hitam dan warna kulit putih seperti mayat yang bernama Sai

"Hah.. hn..?? Tapi ada benarnya juga yah.. Aku pun penasaran dengan anak baru itu.. Kamu gimana Neji?"

"Sedikit.." Seseorang berambut panjang hitam bernama Neji Hyuga sepupu Hinata menjawab singkat

"Sasuke?"

"Hn.." jawab seseorang berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha

"Hn.. saja jawaban mu.. singkat banget..!! Gaara?"

"Gak..!!" Jawab seseorang berambut merah yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara

"Hah.. kok gak sih..?? Emang kenapa??" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Hn.. Anak itu temanku saat aku masih sekolah di Suna, di juga anak teman ayahku"]

"Uappaahh..!! Dia cewe atau cowo..?? Cakep gak..?? Cantik gak..??" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi

"Hn.. gimana yah.. dia cewe.. cantik, pintar, periang, dan.. hmm.."

"Apa neji?" tanya kiba penasaran

"hn.. Di.. Dia laku di kalangan cewe dan cowo.. malahan dia pernah nolak cowo-cowo keren di sekolah dan terkenal di kalangan cewe" jawabnya ragu-ragu

"Cowo-cowo keren.. hn.. Kalo gitu susah donk.. hah.. Sasuke.. kamu jangan ikutan yah.. nanti dia jadi milikmu"

"Hn.." jawab sasuke singkat dan melanjutkan acara melihat jendelanya

"yap.. siapa yang bakal ikutan ngincer anak baru itu..dia cewe loh.. katanya cantik n pinter" teriak Kiba ke penjuru arah

"Beneran kiba.. kalo gitu aku ikutan donk" jawab salah satu murid di kelas tersebut

"Aku.."

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Aku.. Aku.." sahhut cowo-cowo sekelas

"Yap.. Oke deh.. Eh Gaara kamu gak ikutan??" tanya Kiba

"Kagak ah.. Aku udah kapok..!!"

"Hah.. 'Kapok'..?" tanda tanya besar mengelilingi kepala Kiba

"Maksud mu?" tanya Kiba

"Hn.."

"Ayolah.." *Puppy eyes no jutsu* tanya seluruh anak kelas dan tentunya anak-anak cewenya juga merasa penasaran

"Hah.. Terpaksa deh.. Maksud ku.. aku pernah di tolak beberapa kali oleh nya waktu SD dan SMP.. Dan sejak itu aku sudah merelakannya..!!" jawab gaara pasrah

**END NORMAL POV**

**NARUTO POV**

"Wah Tayuya-san.. Ternyata sekolah ini ngumayan besar yah.." Kata Naruto yang kagum akan luasnya sekolah ini

"Tentu saja Naru-sama.. Ini kan sekolah terbesar dan terkenal di negara ini.. ah.. itu ruang kepala sekolahnya.. ayo kita masuk" ajak Tayuya

"Ayoo..!!"

"Permisi.."

"Hn.. Huam-nyam-nyak.. zzzz.."

"Ano.. Tuan.. Tuan.." Tanya Tayuya ragu-ragu

10 menit kemudian

"Umm.. Aduh gimana nih Naru-sama" akhirnya Tayuya menyerah

"Baiklah aku saja yang maju.." Tawar Naruto

"Tiga.."

"Dua.."

Hitungan mundur pun segera berakhir

"Sat.."

"Tunggu..!!"

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memotong hitungan mundur Naruto, orang itu seorang wanita berumur sekitar 28 tahunan, dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang panjang dan di ikat 2

"Kamu Naruto Namikaze kan?" Tanya wanita itu

"I-Iya.." Jawab Naruto takut-takut karena wajah wanita itu seperti yang sedang marah, tapi tiba-tiba..

"Kyaa.. Aku kangen sekali sama kamu Naru-chan.." Wajah wanita itu pun terlihat sangat senang dan memeluk Naruto erat

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Masa kamu lupa sih.. Aku kan nenek mu.. Owh aku lupa.. Kita terakhir bertemu saat kamu umur 3 tahun.." jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Ah.. saya ingat.. beliau adalah Tsunade-Sama.. Ibu dari tuan besar.. dan Istri dari Jiraiya-sama.. Ayah dari tuan besar" Kata Tayuya

"Yap betul sekali" jawab Tsunade

"Tapi kenapa nenek ada disini..?" tanya Naruto heran

"Wajar saja.. aku kan Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Sekolah ini.. dan orang yang sekarang sedang tidur di meja itu adalah Kepala Sekolah, yang juga kakek kamu" jawab Tsunade cepat

"Hah..!!"

"Tunggu dulu yah.. aku mau membangunkan si tua bangka itu" pamitnya

"OI.. TUA BANGKA.. BANGUN.. CUCU MU SUDAH DATANG TUH..!! DIA SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGU MU TAU..!! CEPAT BANGUN KALO TIDAK AKAN KU BUANG SEMUA BUKU-BUKU MU..!!" teriak Tsunade yang menggema di ruangan tersebut

"Ah.. gomen-gomen.. Wah.. ternyata cucu ku sudah datang.. Ayo sini-sini.. Biar kamu kakek peluk.." Jawab Jiraiya sambil ngelindur

"BANGUN BODOH.. Kasihan Naru-chan, dia kan jadi ketakutan karena melihat tingkah mu yang menjijikan itu"

5 menit kemudian

"Baiklah.. Naru-chan kamu nanti masuk ke kelas XI A 1, dan kamu Tayuya masuk ke kelas XII A 1, Kalian baik-baik lah dengan teman-teman baru kalian" Ujar Jiraiya

"Hai..!!" Jawab keduanya berbarengan

"Tapi aku gak nyangka ternyata kakek itu kepala sekolah dan nenek wakilnya.. hebat banget.." kagum Naruto

"Gak juga.. sebenarnya ini Cuma kerja sampingan.. Ngomong-ngomong Naru-chan, katanya kamu masih sakit.. apa hari ini kamu kuat??" wajah Tsunadeterlihat khawatir

"Gak kok nek.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Oh iya.. sebelum masuk kelas aku ikut ke WC dulu yah.. boleh kan..??" jawab naruto

"Oh.. boleh.. pakai yang itu saja.. jangan lama-lama ya..!!" Tsunade menunjukan arahnya dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto

"Kamu Tayuya kan, Pelayannya Naru-chan??" Tanya Tsunade pada Tayuya

"Hn.. Iya Nona.." Jawabnya

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana keadaannya selama ini?? Apa dia baik-baik saja??"

"Sebenarnya, Kalau tidak salah 3 hari yang lalu.. saya tidak sengaja melihatnya memegang kepala dan seperti menahan sakit"

"Apa..!! Kenapa tidak menelepon dokter atau bilang pada Pein?" Tsunade mulai merasa sangat cemas

"Gomene Nona.. Tapi saya sudah menyarankannya, tapi Naru-sama tidak mau siapa pun tau, karena Naru-sama tidak mau membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa khawatir.. selain itu Naru-sama juga selalu berusaha tegar" Ujar Tayuya  
"Susah juga yah.. Bahkan seorang Tsunade juga belum pasti bisa menyembuhkannya" Jiraiya sekarang pun akhirnya angkat bicara

"Kau bodoh yah Jiraiya.. Selama ini aku berusaha mencari cara ahar cucu ku bisa sembuh, tapi ternyata ada saja halangannya dan masalahnya" jawab Tsunade

"...." Susana pun menjadi hening

"Fuuhh.. Akhirnya lega juga.. ah.. nenek, kakek kita masuk kelas dulu yah.. nanti telat lagi.." kata Naruto

"Ya sudah.. Tapi tunggu dulu sebentar.. akan ku panggilkan guru yang akan mengajar di kelas kalian" jawab Jiraiya

Tok-tok-tok

"Ya masuk..!!" Jawab Tsunade

"Selamat pagi..!!" Ucap ke 2 orang tersebut

"Pagi.. Iruka, Kakashi perkenalkan.. ini Naruto Namikaze anak yang akan masuk kelas XI A 1 dan ini Tayuya kelas XII A 1.. Perkenalkan diri kalian" Ujar Tsunade

"Ah baik.. Nama saya Kakashi Hatake, saya Wali dari kelas XI A 1 dan kebetulan jam ini adalah jam mengajar saya, saya mengajar Matematika, salam kenal"

"Saya Iruka Umino, saya wali dari kelas XII A 1, saya mengajar Biologi, salam kenal"

"Salam kenal" salam kedua nya berbarengan

Tiba-tiba Tsunade memotongnya

"Baiklah acara perkenalannya di sudahkan, sekarang kalian antar anak-anak ini"

"Dadah nenek, Kakek..!! Naru berangkat dulu yah..!!" Pamit Naruto

"Dah.. belajar yang bener yah..!!" Jawab Tsunade dan jiraiya berbarengan

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan anak itu" harap Tsunade

"Iya.. benar, semoga saja" jawab Jiraiya

**END NARUTO'S POV**

**NORMAL POV**

**-- Koridor --**

"Jaa.. Tayuya-san..!! Nanti pulang bareng yah!!" Pamit Naruto

"Jaa.. Naru-sama!! Oke deh..!!" Jawab Tayuya

**-- Kelas XI A 1 --**

"HAAAHHHHHH..!!" Seluruh anak di kelas berteriak tanpa terkecuali Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru (langsung terbangun) karena tak percaya akan hal tersebut

"Uaapaa.. Seorang Gaara di tolak oleh seorang Gadis pada jaman SD dan SMP beberapa kali.. hah..!! PARAH BANGET..!!" Teriak Kiba

"SSttt.. Jangan berisik.. Gimana kalo ada guru yang datang.. ini kan sudah masuk jam pelajaran"

Tok-tok-tok

"Tuh kan" kata Gaara

Sreett..

Duduk mereka pun menjadi rapih dan tidak ada suara sedikit pun

Tiba-tiba terlihat lah seorang lelaki berambut putih dan menggunakan masker, masuk ke kelas mereka

"Pagi anak-anak..!!" Sambut sang guru

"Pagi..!!" Jawab semua murid

"Kakashi-sensei, kok telat lagi sih..?? Gak bosen-bosennya..!! Jangan-jangan tersesat lagi di jalan yang bernama JALAN KEHIDUPAN.. " Tanya Sakura

"hahahaha.." seluruh murid-murid tertawa kecuali Sasuke yang emang dari tadi melihat keluar, Neji dan Gaara yang tidak peduli, shikamaru yang emang lagi tidur

"Haha.. Gomen.. Tadi bapa ke ruang kepala sekolah dahulu, untuk menjemput anak baru, nah maka dengan itu bapa akan langsung memperkenalkan nya, ayo masuk..!!"

"Permisi.."

Awalnya, kelas begitu gaduh, tapi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi.. dan itu hanya karena anak baru yang masuk kelas mereka..

Semua murid terdiam, melihat pesona anak baru itu.. tanpa terkecuali Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke

Gadis itu.. ya Gadis itu mempunya mata yang berwarna biru, seperti birunya langit dan rambut yang berwarna pirang panjang sepinggang, selain itu warna kulitnya yang berwarna tan dan di masing-masing pipinya terdapat 3 goresan seperti kucing.. dan menampak kan bahwa dia.. hmm.. begitu.. hm.. cantik, manis, imut dan menawan *kya.. author terkesima deh.. hahai..*

"Ah.. Naruto silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman baru mu" kata kakashi

"Terima kasih Kakashi-sensei..!! Hallo teman-teman, perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto.. Aku pindahan dari Suna International High School.. Salam kenal..!! Semoga kita semua bisa menjadi teman yang baik" Naruto pun menampilkan senyuman khasnya yang membuat semua orang.. hmm.. yah.. hn.. terkesima dan membuatnya semakin imut dan manis

Plok..plok..plok..

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan semua murid di kelas, dan pada saat itu Sasuke yang duduk di samping belakang pojok pelihat Naruto penuh.. hmm.. perhatian dan penasaran..

'Naruto..?? Naruto..?? hmm.. namanya agak-agak mirip Naru-chan yah.. tapi mana mungkin dia ada di sana.. terlebih lagi dia kan ada di Suna.. tapi.. tunggu.. dia bilang, dia pindahan dari Suna.. tapi bisa saja Naruto itu Naru-chan.. Tapi masa sih.. aku tidak percaya.. Hn.. Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat anak itu benar-benar mmirip dengan Naru-chan yang itu.. Rambutnya, goresan di pipi itu, lalu senyuman khasnya itu.. begitu.. cantik..' batin Sasuke..

"Baiklah siapa yang ingin memberikan pertanyaan pada Naruto..??" tawar Kakashi

"Aku.."

"Akuu.. akuu.."

"Akuuu.."

"Yap, Kiba.. Kamu mau menanyakan apa" tanya Kakashi pada Kiba

"Naru-chan.. Boleh ku panggil Naru-chan..??" tawar Kiba

"Gak apa-apa kok, silahkan mau tanya apa!" jawab Naruto

"Naru-chan.. Kamu punya pacar gak? Alamat rumah kamu dimana? Minta no. HP donk..!!Trus.."

"Maaf Kiba.. Pertanyaan kamu tidak bermutu dan terlalu banyak, silahkan Sakura.. Tadi kamu mengacungkan tangan kan.." potong Kakashi dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk bertanya dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum

"Yap.. Naru-chan.. Apa kamu mau masuk genk kami?? Genk kami terbuka loh untu kamu..!!" tawar Sakura

"Hm.. Entah lah.. lihat nanti saja yah.. aku mau pikir-pikir dulu.. hehe.." jawab Naruto

"Baiklah.. kami tunggu loh..!!" Balas Sakura dan seperti sebelumnya, Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman tulus

"Yak.. apakah ada yang mau bertanya lagi? Tapi Cuma 1 yah..!" Tawar Kakashi

Semuanya mengacungkan tangan, dan yang terpilih adalah..

"Yak.. Gaara, silahkan.."

"Cie.. cie.. ehem.. CLBK ni e.. prikitiw.." kata salah seorang murid di kelas dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Apaan sih.. Ikut campur aja.. Ehem.. Hi Naru-tan.." sapa Gaara

"Cie.. Naru-tan.. cie.. cie.. cikitiw.. haha.." dan kembalilah mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hi.. Gaara-kun.. Gak nyangka yah kita se-sekolah, sekelas lagi.. hehe.." jawab Naruto dan ia kembali tersenyum dan membuat wajah Gaara memerah

"Haha.. benar yah.. hmm.. Naru-tan.."

"Yah..??"

"...."

"...."

"Apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku..??" Pernyataan langsung dari sang Gaara, saking langsungnya yang lain hanya berbengong ria

"Heh.. Hmm.. Maaf Gaara-kun, aku tidak bisa.. Gomen ne.." Tolak Naruto

"Ah.. Tidak apa kok.. Mungkin aku salah mengambil waktu.." Gaara akhirnya tepar di tempat duduknya dan pundung dengan sukses, dan teman-temannya hanya bisa memandangnya kasihan

"Hn.. Baiklah, kita mulai saja yah pelajaran kita hari ini.. Hn.. Naruto, kamu duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke Uchiha ya.. tuh yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam dan yang dari tadi ngelamun" Perintah Kakashi

"Baik Kakashi-sensei.."

Seluruh anak cowo tidak rela Naruto duduk dengan Sasuke, tetapi anak cewe bukannya tidak rela, malah mereka rela dan pasrah.. karena Sasuke cakep, keren, dan perfect.. begitu juga dengan Naruto yang super imut, cantik, dan baik hati

Saat Naruto sudah sampai tempat duduknya, ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke

"Hi.. Aku Naruto Namikaze.. Kamu Sasuke Uchiha yah.. Salam kenal yah.. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman sebangku yang baik.." senyum Naruto akhirnya keluar lagi

"Ano.. Uchiha-kun.."

"Ah.." Sasuke akhirnya tersadar dari melamunnya

"Hn.. Ya.. Salam kenal.."

"Uchiha-kun.. kenapa dari tadi kamu melamun saja? Ada apa? Kalo perlu bantuan bilang saja yah.. hehe..!!" Naruto pun tersenyum lagi

"Hn.." warna mukanya berubah menjadi sedikit merah seperti warna tomat yang disukainya

"Kau panggil aku Sasuke saja, jangan panggil aku Uchiha"

"Baiklah.. Sasuke-kun.." untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto tersenyum lagi dan alhasil membuat muka sang Uchiha merah merona

**-- TO BE CONTINUE --**

May-chan : Akhirnya beres juga.. Huh.. Capek.. Gimana.. Rame? Asyik? Gaje? Ancur? Hn.. Gomen ya minna san.. Oh ya.. Di sini Semua Character OOC .. Hn.. Naru-chan kamu suka gak perannya..??

Naruto : Hm.. ngumayan.. Cuma aku mau nanya.. emang aku ini kenapa sih?? Sakit..?? ata kenapa..?? bingung..!!

May-chan : Hn.. R-A-H-A-S-I-A donk..!! haha..

Naruto : May-chan Lichong alias Litchik.. Naru aduin ama Sasuke-kun lho..

May-chan : Silahkan aja.. Gak taku.. Wee.. :p

Naruto : Sasuke-kun.. May-chan gak mau jujur sama Naru.. Trus.. Trus.. dia

Huee.. Huee..

Sasuke : May-chan.. Kamu apain Naru..

May-chan : Gak ngapa-ngapain kok.. Dia nya aja yang LEBAY..

Naruto : Naru gak LEBAY.. Naru Cuma BERLEBIHAN kok..

May-chan : Beuh.. Sama aja neng Naruto.. Dasar..

Sasuke : Hmm.. gitu yah.. oh ya May-chan, mau nanya nih..

May-chan : Apa?

Sasuke : Kenapa Naru-chan sering banget senyum? Apa gak cape?

May-chan : Biarin, mau-mau aku donk.. yang bikin khan aku.. tapi kan gara-gara Naru senyum terus muka kamu jadi merah kayak ikan lobster rebus+kepiting rebus+tomat.. dan tentunya kamu terkesima khan.. ayo.. ngaku aja.. jangan malu-malu..

Sasuke : *Blusshing* Bisa aja kamu May-chan..

May-chan : Makanya.. Kalo masih ingin seperti itu jangan nentang aku.. kalo tidak.. awas.. aku jadiin Naru sama Gaara.. Hayo.. Mau loe..

Sasuke : Arghh.. jangan donk.. Naru sama aku aja OK..

May-chan : Okhe.. hehehe.. (nie orang OOC buanget sih)

Sasuke : Jaa May-chan, aku mau masak dulu.. lapar nieh..

May-chan : Jaa.. eh aku nitip masakin nasi goreng+pete+sambel+ayam+ikan+semur jengkol donk.. yang pedes yah..

Sasuke : Sip.. (Nie author, lapar.. rakus.. atau gimana sih.. mana banyak lagi.. beuh.. belum lagi ada acara pake jengkol an pete lagi.. apa gak bau yah.. ih.. jajaii..)

May-chan : (Sip lah.. makan-makan.. hahai..) Wah ada Gaara nih.. ada apa cu..

Gaara : May-chan.. Kok aku di tolak terus sih sama Naru-tan..

May-chan : Au.. tanyain gih ama c Naru nya

Gaara : Emang dia sekarang ada di mana?

May-chan : Tuh.. Lagi baca komik Golden Age *Itu mah Komik kesukaan author.. hahai.. awas jangan mikir aneh-aneh, ntu komik tentang sepak bola gitu deh.. hehe*

Gaara : Naru-tan..!!

Naruto : Hm.. Ya Gaara-kun.. ada apa?

Gaara : Hm.. Kenapa kamu nolak aku? Aku kan suka sama kamu sejak SD!

Naruto : Kok nanya ke aku sih.. Nanya ama May-chan donk, dia khan Author kita

Gaara : Hah.. katanya aku harus nanya ama kamu..

Naruto : Beuh.. kamu di tipu tuh..

Gaara : Apa..!! May-chan awas yah.. *nyari-nyari may-chan*

Naruto : May-chan.. awas.. Gaara marah n ngeluarin pasirnya..

May-chan : OKHWE.. THANKS NARU..!! AKU KABUR DULU YAH.. *) Super Hilang no jutsu

Gaara : Ah.. dia kabur.. awas kau May-chan beraninya menipu ku.. Hyaaa..

Naruto : Yap.. Baiklah.. Saya akan menutup Fic ini.. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.. Tapi sebelumnya** 'REVIEW'** please..!!

'**REVIEW'**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Go- *disumpel kaos kaki busuk*

Puah.. Bau banget ni kaos kaki *di lempar ke sembarang tempat*

Maaf y nunggu..!! *kaya ada yang nungguin aja*

Yap..

Chapter 2 dah Update..

Selamat membaca..!!

**Disclaimer: **

Tentunya bukan milik saia, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saia Cuma pinjem charanya doank..hehe.. Tapi mungkin bentar lagi jadi milik saia.. hahaha.. :D *di tendang Kishimoto-sensei*

**Pairing(s): **Main Pair SasuxFemNaru

**Genre : **Romance kalie.. dEeLeL

**Rated : **T, maybe

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Gaje Buanget, Selengkapnya cari sendiri.. wkwkwk.. *di sumpel kaos kaki lagi.. 'Again'*

**Summary : **_'Anak baru itu mirip dengan dia.. Apakah anak baru itu dia..' batin Sasuke.. _Lanjutan Our Promise yang telah lama gak di update.. **SasuxFemNaru**

**Balasan Review:**

**zizi: maaf baru di blz.. lupa.. haha.. gomen.. yap bethul.. sakit.. y, pilang lah.. ada tuh di chap. 1.. selamat membaca  
**

**aoi: maad baru di blz.. alasannya sama ky yg d atas.. ok.. akan ku perbaiki, naru 16, sasu 17.. maybe.. haha..**

**Bby: OKhe.. dah update nih,, gomen telat.. hehe..  
**

**kuronekoru: hmm.. baca aja deh.. nih dah update.. di baca lagi..?? itu masalahnya.. saia males.. haha.. banyak kerjaan, jadi harus ngetik buru-buru, nie juga baru update.. gomen telat.. hehe..**

**

* * *

**

"**OUR PROMISE****"**

_--CHAPTER 2--_

_

* * *

_

"Kau panggil aku Sasuke saja, jangan panggil aku Uchiha"

"Baiklah.. Sasuke-kun.." untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto tersenyum lagi dan alhasil membuat muka sang Uchiha merah merona

Setelah itu, Naruto pun duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya untuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh sensei nya di depan kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sedikit risih, karena diam-diam ada yang memperhatikannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, dan langsung kembali pada pekerjaan semulanya. Sebenarnya, yang dari tadi memperhatikannya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pria pintar, jenius, tampan, dan hal-hal positif lain yang ada pada dirinya dapat dikatagorikan 'SEMPURNA'. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan rasa penuh pertanyaan.

'Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya..? Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Naru-chan..?? Selain itu, Kenapa dia menolak mentah-mentah Gaara yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya dan ketampanannya itu..?? Selain itu, mengapa dia bisa membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengaguminnya..??' batin Sasuke, dan tidak lama kemudian mukanya beralih pada kaca disampingnya, ia menatapnya penuh harapan. 'Kau dimana Naru-chan..?? Apakah kamu gadis itu, tapi mana mungkin..?? Walaupun begitu, aku berharap dia adalah kamu..!! Dan dia bisa menepati janjinya'

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun..!!" tanya seseorang disampingnya, yaitu Naruto

"Hn..!!" Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan memalingkan wajah nya pada Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei memberikan soal, dan itu harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok dengan teman katanya, soal ini sedikit susah. Apakah kamu bisa mengerjakannya..??" tanya Naruto

"Hn.. Bisa.. Tapi lebih baik kamu mencoba mengerjakannya dahulu. Nanti kalau salah, aku akan membetulkannya. Bagaimana..??" tawar Sasuke

"Sebenarnya sih sudah.. Tapi aku takut jawaban ku salah..!!" jawab Naruto ragu-ragu

"Mana sini, biar kulihat..!!" Naruto pun memberikan bukunya pada Sasuke dan Sasuke memeriksanya dengan beberapa kali periksa

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun..?? Jangan-jangan ada yang salah yah..?? Gomen..!!" tanya Naruto sambil meminta maaf karena wajah Sasuke menunjukan kedinginan yang amat-sangat dingin

"Hn.. Kenapa kamu meminta maaf..??" tanya Sasuke

"Habis.. Wajahmu menakutkan.. Seperti menandakan bahwa jawabanku salah semua..!!" jawab Naruto

Sasuke pun tersenyum, "Kamu ini, justru kamu itu hebat. Soal ini kan jarang ada yang bisa, yang bisa juga hanya aku, neji, gaara saja. Yang lainnya sih, kadang-kadang. Tapi kamu hebat bisa mengerjakannya, cepat lagi"

"Masa..?? Aku tidak percaya..!! Sungguh.."

"Kalau kamu tetap tidak percaya, coba kerjakan soal yang aku buat ini..!!" Sasuke menyerahkan bukunya pada Naruto

- 1 menit kemudian -

"Ini Sasuke-kun..!!" Naruto menyerahkan buku Sasuke pada pemiliknya dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat jawaban Naruto

"Sempurna..!! Kau Hebat Naru-chan..!!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke memanggil Naruto Naru-chan dan itu semua sontak membuat semua siswadi kelas melihatnya heran. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel 'chan', sangat aneh. Tapi semua itu hanya berlangsung sekejap saja, karena mereka sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Kakshi-sensei. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum dan berkata, " Tidak apa-apa kok, kamu boleh memanggilku Naru-chan. Hehe..". Alhasil, karena perbuatannya itu, Sasuke jadi salah tingkah dan pada wajahnya terdapat semburan merah merona yang beruntung tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, kecuali Gaara yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

'Apa-apaan si Uchiha itu..!! Berani-beraninya dia merebut Naru-tan dari tanganku, tidak semudah itu Uchiha-kun. Karena bukan hanya kau yang mengincarnya, aku juga masih mengincarnya. Ayo kita bertanding dengan sehat Uchiha-kun' batin Gaara

"Yap, waktu kalian habis. Silahkan siapa yang berani ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal no 1..!!" tawar Kakashi

Tetapi tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan, dan akhirnya Kakashi menunjuk seseorang

"Yap, Naruto.. Silahkan maju ke depan, tapi dilarang membawa catatan dalam bentuk apapun..!!" suruh Kakashi

"Ha'i..!!" jawab Naruto dan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, soal tersebut dengan sukses di kerjakan Naruto dengan cara yang begitu.. Wah..!! Seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas hanya bersweetdrop ria di tempat begitu pula dengan Kakashi (minus Sasuke dan Gaara yang memang sudah mengetahui hal tersebut)

"Sempurna..!! Kau memang pintar Naruto, apakah kamu bersedia mengerjakan soal no 2 sampai 4..??" pujinya, lalu menawarkan soal no 2 sampai 4 untuk dikerjakannya. Tapi, dengan sangat terhormat. Naruto menerimanya, Good. Baru saja 2 menit soal tersebut telah selesai di kerjakan Naruto, dan siswa di kelas kembali sweetdrop.

'Yap bagus, sekarang silahkan duduk. Lalu, hn.. Sasuke silahkan ke depan, kerjakan no 4 sampai no 8..!!" suruh Kakashi

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat dan hanya dalam waktu 5 menit semuanya selesai

"Bagus.. berikutnya siapa yang mau mencoba..??" tawar Kakashi, ia menengok kanan dan kiri. Tapi hanya Neji dan Gaara saja yang mengacungkan tangan

"Yap, Gaara kamu mengerjakan no 9 dan Neji no 10..!!" suruh Kakashi

"Ha'i..!!" jawab mereka berdua

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun..!!" sahut Naruto

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Apakah kamu mau menemani ku keliling sekolah..??" tawar Naruto

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Jadi..?? Ya atau Tidak..??" tanya Naruto

"Iya.."

"Makasih ya Sasuke-kun..!!" Naruto pun tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan semua itu berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah.

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi, dan sontak Naruto di kerumuni teman-teman sekelasnya yang melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Naru-chan, kamu hebat banget tadi.. Aku gak nyangka kamu bisa mengerjakan soal-soal yang di berikan Kakashi-sensei..!! Itu kan susah.. " tanya Kiba bersemangat

"Ah.. tidak juga..!! Itu juga berkat bantuan Sasuke-kun kok, kalau aku tidak di bantunya.. mungkin aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei.. hehe.." jawab Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke dan tersenyum

"Oh..!! Baguslah kalau begitu

"Naru-chan, bagaimana..?? kamu seudah memutuskannyakan..??" tanya Sakura yang terlihat sangat berharap

"Me.. Memutuskan apa..??" tanya Naruto balik karena tidak mengerti

"Memutuskan untuk masuk genk kita.. Masa kamu lupa sih..??" ujar Sakura

"Ah.. itu yah..!! Hmm.. Bagaimana yah..!! Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa.. aku tidak berniat pada hal seperti itu..!! Maaf yah.. Hmm.. Ano..??"

"Oh.. Aku lupa mengenalkan diriku.. Aku Sakura Haruno, kamu bisa memanggil ku Sakura.. hehe.. Salam kenal..!! Lalu ini Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten..!!" ujar Sakura dan menunjukan orang-orang yang tadi di sebutkan

"Ah.. Salam kenal.. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan..!! Ano.. Apakah aku boleh memanggil kalian seperti itu..??" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja boleh Naru-cha.." jawab Tenten

"Eh Naru-chan..!!" tanya Ino sambil berbisik

"Ya..??" jawab Naruto

"Kamu beruntung sekali ya..!! Kamu bisa sebangku dengan Sasuke-kun..!!" ujar Ino

"Memangnya kenapa..?? " tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memandang jauh ke luar lewat jendela

"Ah kamu ini polos bener sih..!! Naru-chan, kamu gak suka sama Sasuke-kun..??" tanya Ino

"Su.. Suka..?? Tentu saja.. Aku suka padanya..!! hehe.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum, dan dengan sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah walaupun tidak terlihat dan teman-teman yang lainnya hanya berbengong ria

"Be.. Benarkah itu Naru-chan..??" tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja..!! Aku suka pada nya karena dia sangat baik dan pintar.. aku juga sangat suka sama Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, Gaara-kun, dan teman-teman lainnya..!!" jawab Naruto dengan sangat-amat polos

'Gubrak..!!'

"Naru-chan.. bukan begitu maksud kami.." ujar Tenten

"Lalu..??" tanya Naruto

"Begini, Sasuke-kun kan pintar, keren, tampan, terus.. ah.. pokoknya perfect deh..!!" jawab Ino

"Apakah kamu suka sama dia..?? Soalnya banyak banget yang ngincer dia..!! Atau kamu suka sama" potong Sakura

"Hmm.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Naruto

'Sreet'

"Ayo.. Bukannya kamu mau aku antarkan berkeliling sekolah..??" tanya Sasuke sedikit memaksa

"Ah.. I.. Iya.. Aku lupa.. haha.. Jaa minna..!!" pamit Naruto

"Jaa Naru-chan.." jawab semua anak

....

'Kenapa Sasuke-kun bersikap seperti itu yah..?? Hmm.. Aku tak mengerti deh..' batin Naruto bingung

"Hei.. Kita mau kemana..??" tanya Sasuke

"Hm.. Ke tempat yang indah dan menyenangkan saja..!! Ada kan.." tanya Naruto balik

"Hn.. Ayo.." ajak Sasuke yang masih memegang tangan Naruto

- Di Taman dekat Danau –

"Wah.. Indah sekali.. Kau sering kesini yah, Sasuke-kun..??" tanya Naruto

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Jawaban mu singkat bener.. haha.. tapi tak apa lah.. Eh.. Kita duduk di sana yuk.. Sepertinya nyaman deh.. Ayo.." ajak Naruto, yang tanpa mereka sadari tangan mereka masih saling bergandengan. Wajah Sasuke pun berubah menjadi merah dan Naruto.. Tidak usah di tanya lagi.. Dia.. Merasa biasa-biasa saja.. (Entah saking polos atau bodoh nya ntu anak.. ckckck.. *di uber Naruto FC* Gomen.. Yak.. Lanjut)

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun sampai di tempat yang Naruto inginkan dan langsung duduk di atas rerumputan

"Ah.. Nyamannya.. Jadi ingat masa-masa kecilku.." ujar Naruto

'Masa kecil..??' batin Sasuke

"Memangnya kenapa..??" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak begitu ingat, yang aku ingat hanya aku sedang duduk-duduk seperti ini di sebuah taman yang ada danaunya dengan seorang anak laki-laki.. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu siapa.." jawabnya

'Tunggu.. Itu kan.. Jangan-jangan..' Sasuke mulai merasa gilau, "Kenapa kamu tidak begitu ingat..??" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Hn.. Sebenarnya, aku kehilangan ingatan.. !! Dan semua ingatanku di masa kecil hilang.. Yang aku ingat hanya, janji dengan seorang anak laki-laki di taman itu.. Makanya, aku pindah ke sini untuk mencarinya.." jawab Naruto

Sasuke mulai berfikir bahwa Naruto adalah Naru-chan yang ia tunggu. Tapi ia bukannya merasa senang, malahan sebaliknya. Ia malah merasa sedih dan kecewa karena, saat Naruto kehilangan ingatan, dia tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Janji dengan seorang anak laki-laki..?? Hn begitu.. Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu untuk mencarinya.." tawar Sasuke

"Benarkah itu..??" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja..!!" jawab Sasuke pasti di sertai dengan senyuman manisnya

"Ah.." terpancar lah wajah Naruto yang bahagia, " Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun.. Dan Sasuke-kun, kau tampak manis tersenyum seperti ity.." puji Naruto pada Sasuke dan wajah nya pun kembali menjadi memerah

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke malu

'Naruto.. Kau tidak tau.. bahwa laki-laki itu adalah aku.. Sasuke Uchiha..!!'

**-- TO BE CONTINUE --**

Bagaimana..??

Apakah teman-teman puas..??

Semoga saja teman-teman semuanya puas..!!

*Readers and me: Amien..*

Baiklah..

Maaf kalau update nya lama..

Mungkin akan update tiap Bulan..

Gomen minna san..

Makasih yah buat yang udah baca, and Review..

Sampai jumpa di Eps. Berikutnya..

Jaa..

But, sebelumnya..

**-- REVIEW PLEASE --**

Sasuke : Eits.. Tunggu dulu..

May-chan : Apaan sih Sasuke-kun..!! Mau di tutup nih..

Sasuke : Kenapa Naru-chan hilang ingatan..??

May-chan : Pengen.. Pengen.. Aku donk..

Sasuke : Tapi.. Tapi.. Dia jadi gak inget sama aku..!! hiks.. hiks.. (Sasuke Nangis.. cieilah.. memalukan kau, Sasuke.. *Di uber Sasuke FC and FG* Uampunn..!!)

May-chan : Tenang.. Nanti juga inget lagi kok.. Santai aja deh bos.. Ok..

Sasuke : Janji..

May-chan : Ho-oH.. Karena kamu ngancurin nih penutupan.. kamu yang nutup.. Jaa..

Sasuke : Sip.. Hai minna.. Jangan lupa Review yah.. Jaa..

**-- REVIEW PLEASE --**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Wwwaaaaa..! Wwwaaaaa..! Wwwaaa.. *di sumpel kaos kaki gara-gara berisik*

Wwaaaaa.. Akhirnya update juga!

Hah..

Yap..

Chapter 3 dah Update..

Selamat membaca..!

**Disclaimer: **

Karena May-chan anak baik.. * Tobi: kaya Tobi donk.. hehe..*

Jadi, Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..

Hehehe..

**Pairing(s): **Main Pair SasuxFemNaru

**Genre : **Romance kalie.. dEeLeL

**Rated : **T, maybe

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Gaje Buanget, selengkapnya cari aja sendiri.. wkwkwk.. *di sumpel kaos kaki lagi.. 'Again'*

**Summary : **Aku benar-benar bingung, harus berbuat seperti apa. Aku tidak mau siapa pun tau keadaan ku yang seperti sekarang ini. Kami-sama, tolong aku! Tolong! :: 'SasuFemNaru' ::

**

* * *

**

"**OUR PROMISE****"**

**

* * *

**_-CHAPTER 2-_

_

* * *

_

.. Kediaman Namikaze ..

'Huamm' desah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tampaknya baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya

"Wah! Cerah banget hari ini, mana udaranya segar lagi." teriak Naruto sambil membuka jendela kamarnya

"Wah, Naru-sama! Selamat pagi!" sapa seseorang dari arah taman

"Selamat pagi, Zabuza-san!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

'toktoktok'

"Naru-sama? Apakah anda sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kamar Naruto

"Ya! Aku sudah bangun, Tayuya-san." jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu, segera mandi. Saya dan Pein-san menunggu anda di bawah." Ujar Tayuya sopan

"Ya!" balas Naruto dan ia pun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, ia pergi memakai baju sekolah kebanggaannya dan menata rapi rambutnya. Kali ini ia menggeraikan rambutnya, sehingga rambutnya itu seakan-akan terbang dan berkibar *emangnya bendera! Hahah..*

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak pergi ke tempat dimana Tayuya dan Pein berada.

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Naruto pada semuanya

"Ohayou Hime-sama!" balas semuanya

"Hime-sama, silahkan duduk." ucap Pein ramah

"Makasih Pein-san! Ngomong-ngomong menu kali ini apa?" tanya Naruto pada Pein

"Hmm, entah lah. Tanyakan saja pada Tayuya." jawab Pein sedikit datar

"Huh! Dasar, tak berprikemanusiaan." ucap Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan tentu saja membuat semuanya tertawa kecil, tanpa terkecuali Pein

"Hufft.. Sudahlah Hime-sama! Jangan dianggap omongan Pein-san, dia memang begitu. Hehehe.." ujar Tayuya yang baru datang dari dapur

"Wah, Tayuya! Mana makananya?" tanya Naruto girang

"Ini!" Tayuya pun meletakkan sebuah mangkuk besar yang berisi..

"WAAHH! RAMEN, YUMMY!" teriak Naruto senang

"Hahahaha, dasar hime-sama." tawa semuanya

"Hime-sama, jangan teriak-teriak. Berisik tau!" protes Pein sambil menutup telinganya

"Huh!" kata Naruto sambil memalingkan muka nya dan segera melahap ramen jumbo kesukaannya

"Dasar! Seperti anak kecil saja." ujar Pein sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto pun sudah selesai menghabiskan ramennya.

"Wah! Enak sekali!" ujar Naruto puas

"Nah, sekarang giliran anda sekolah. Cepat siap-siap! Kau juga Tayuya!" perintah Pein

"Iya.. Iya.." jawab Naruto dan Tayuya berbarengan

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Tayuya segera berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, Naruto dan Tayuya tidak menggunakan mobil seperti biasanya. Alasannya simpel saja, karena Naruto malas harus berurusan dengan kemacetan, begitu pula Tayuya. Jadi mereka pergi dengan berjalan kaki, walaupun awalnya di tentang oleh Pein. Tapi karena jurus yang Naruto punya trelalu hebat, Pein pun terpengaruh dan mau saja terpedaya dengan omong kosong Naruto. Di sepanjang jalan, Naruto terus saja bercerita tentang teman sekelasnya yang baik, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

.. Konoha International High School ..

Tanpa terasa, Naruto dan Tayuya pun sampai di sekolah. Ketika mereka akan berpisah, tanpa disengaja Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum

Sasuke pun menoleh, "Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kok jawabnya gitu doank sih! Panjangan dikit napa." protes Naruto

"Iya.. Iya.. Ohayou Naru-chan!" jawab Sasuke pasrah

"Nah! Gitu donk. Hehehe.." senyum Naruto

"Masuk ke kelas yuk!" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang sekarang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kelas

Mereka pun berangkat ke kelas bersama-sama. Saat mereka melewati banyak orang, murid-murid di sana semuanya pada cengok. Ada yang kagum dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan Naruto, lalu dengan ketampanan dan ke-cool an Sasuke. Tapi dari semua itu, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berdua sangatlah cocok.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di kelas dan segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyapa Naruto

"Ohayou Naru-tan!" sapa Gaara sambil mencium punggung tangan Naruto *gile! Nie anak OOC banget yah*

"Ohayou Gaara-kun!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

"Hari ini pun, kau masih terlihat sangat cantik! So Beautiful!" ujar Gaara sambil bertekuk lutut di hadapan Naruto

"Ah.. Hahaha!" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa malu, dan tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang Naruto menabrak jatuh Gaara

'Brakk'

"Aduh! Sasuke, kenapa gak liat-liat sih? Sakit tau!" ujar Gaara yang jatuh sambil memegang-megang pantat nya yang sakit

"Hn. Salah mu sendiri diam di depan pintu." jawab Sasuke sambil memberikan death glear terbaiknya pada Gaara, dan apa yang dilihat Gaara adalah tatapan yang mengatakan 'JANGAN-SENTUH-NARUTO-KALAU-KAU-MASIH-INGIN-HIDUP'. Gaara pun hanya bisa menelan air liurnya sendiri, baru kali ini ia melihat death glear Sasuke yang begitu.. Hmm.. Menakutkan.

"Ah, Hahaha.. Gomen! Oh ya, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya. Jaa, Naru-tan!" pamit Gaara

"Jaa, Gaara-kun!" balas Naruto, "Ada apa dengan Gaara-kun ya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Entah lah!" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Oh" sahut Naruto

Tidak lama setelah Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di bangku mereka, seseorang datang dan langsung menyapa Naruto tentunya dengan Sasuke juga.

"Ohayou Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun!" sapa segerombolan orang-orang centil nan aneh *di timpuk Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata*

"Ohayou Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan dan Hinata-chan!" balas Naruto sambil mengabsen mereka satu per satu

"Wah! Tumben udah di sekolah, lagi ngobrol ya sama Sasuke?" tanya Tenten

"Gak, kami baru sampai kok." jawab Naruto seadanya

"Oh! Kalau begitu kalian berangkat barengan ya?" goda Ino

"Enggak kok! Aku tadi ke sekolah bareng Tayuya-san. Dan tadi waktu di tempat sepatu ketemu sama Sasuke, ya udah kita bareng ke kelas. Gitu!" jawab Naruto jujur. Sedangkan Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit memerah akan tetapi wajahnya itu dapat ia sembunyikan dengan sempurna. Dasar, Uchiha! *Di chidori Sasuke*

"Oh.. Masa sih?" goda Sakura

"Au ah!" ujar Naruto sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Hahaha.. Jangan marah donk! Kita kan Cuma bercanda, iya gak teman-teman?" tanya Sakura pada yang lainnya

"Iya, betul yang dikatakan Sakura-chan!" jawab Ino dan Tenten, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum melihat teman-temannya bersikap seperti itu

"Naru-chan, jangan di anggap ya dengan apa yang di kata kan mereka. Mereka memang suka bergurau, ok?" ujar Hinata yang dari tadi tidak berbicara sedikit pun

"Oh begitu, ya sudah lah. Eh, katanya hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak bawa?" tanya Tenten balik

"Hmm, bawa sih bawa. Tapi.." jawab Naruto tapi tiba-tiba terputus di akhir kalimat

"Tapi apa?" tanya semuanya penasaran dan Sasuke pun melirik ke arah Naruto, sama seperti yang lainnya, PENASARAN

"Ah, engga apa-apa kok. Hahaha.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dan wajah Sasuke pun akhirnya kembali ke tempatnya semula

"Oh, gitu! Eh, aku mau ngerjain PR dulu ya. Jaa.." pamit Sakura dan yang lainnya

"Ya!" balas Naruto dan mereka duduk ke tempatnya semula

Di tempat Naruto suasananya sangatlah sunyi dan hening. Tapi sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan itu,

"Naru-chan?" panggil Sasuke

"Ya!" balas Naruto, "Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa? Kenapa terputus di tengah-tengah?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Hmm, enggak kok. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto bohong

"Aku tau kau berbohong. Ayolah, jujur saja pada ku. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun, Janji!" ujar Sasuke meyakinkan

"Janji?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, Janji!" jawab Sasuke yakin

"Sebenarnya, aku gak boleh terlalu lelah. Baik itu jalan-jalan, maupun olahraga." ujar Naruto jujur

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke heran, "Masa sih?" tambahnya

"Iya, kalau aku sudah melebihi batas biasanya aku sering pingsan mendadak atau pusing." jawab Naruto lebih meyakinkan

"Apakah Gaara tau?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Naruto singkat

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Soalnya, dulu penyakitku belum sering kambuh. Dan lagi, saat kelas 3 SMP kelasku jarang olahraga. Begitu ceritanya." jawab Naruto

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu gawat donk!" ujar Sasuke

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Guru Olahraga kita itu Guy-sensei. Dia itu guru tersadis dalam melatih anak-anaknya pada saat pelajaran olahraga. Kita yang pria juga suka di suruh lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 20, yang perempuannya setengah dari pria." jawab Sasuke panjang lebar

"Yang.. Yang benar saja! Kalau begitu 10 donk!" ujar Naruto syok

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Tapi aku gak tau semester sekarang bakalan gimana. Semoga saja tidak seperti dulu. Amin!" kata Sasuke sambil berdoa

"Amin!" balas Naruto yang juga lagi berdoa

"Eh.. Kakashi-sensei datang!" teriak Kiba yang baru masuk kelas bersama Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai

"Tumben gak telat." ujar Sakura heran

"Kau ini Sakura, bisa saja mengejek guru." kata Tenten sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Sakura gitu loh!" balas Ino dan Sakura

"Hahaha.. Dasar, kalian berdua ini. Aneh!" ujar Hinata yang duduk di samping Tenten

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Kakashi. Sang guru tukang terlambat.

"Ohayou anak-anak!" sapa Kakashi

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei!" balas semuanya

"Nah, apakah kalian sudah mengerjakan PR yang kemarin saya kasih?" tanya Kakashi

"Sudah Sensei!" jawab semua kompak

"Lalu, apakah ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Kakashi lagi

"Sensei!" Kiba mengacungkan tangan

"Ya Kiba"

"Sensei, kenapa hari ini anda tidak terlambat lagi seperti biasanya?" tanya Kiba sedikit jail

"Benar! Kenapa sensei tidak terlambat lagi? Biasanyakan sensei terlambat!" bela Ino

"Hahaha.. Entahlah, saya juga tidak tau. Hehehe.." jawab Kakashi polos

Di lain tempat, Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya tadi

"Eh Sasuke-kun! Memangnya Kakashi-sensei selalu telat gitu?" tanya Naruto heran

"Sering!" jawab Sasuke singkat jelas dan padat

"Masa sih? Gak percaya deh!" ujar Naruto tidak percaya

"Namikaze Naruto, kamu dipanggil sama Kepala Sekolah. Katanya, kamu harus menghadapnya sekarang!" kata Kakashi

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan pelajaranku?" tanya Naruto

"Tenang saja, kan ada yang mau mencatatkannya untuk mu." jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum aneh bin ajaib

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto polos

"SASUKE LAH!" teriak semuanya, tanpa terkecuali mereka yang pada cool

"Hah? Apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi ngelamun

"Sasuke, apakah kau mau mencatatkan pelajaran kali ini untuk Naruto?" tanya Kakashi balik

"Hah?" Sasuke pun melirik ke arah Naruto, dan yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang tersenyum manis dan sepertinya memohon untuk mencatatkan pelajaran yang Kakashi ajarkan untuk nya

"Iya!" jawab Sasuke singkat

"KYAAA! CIE-CIE.. SO SWEET!" teriak sepenjuru kelas, kecuali Gaara yang lagi cemburu buta

"Makasih ya!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum sangat-amat manis, sampai semua pria kelepek-kelepek dan wajah Sasuke sampai memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya

"Eh.. Eh.. Liat, wajah Sasuke-kun memerah. Cie!" teriak Tenten sambil tertawa puas

"Sudah-sudah! Naruto, lebih baik kau segera ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebelum mereka datang kemari." ujar Kakashi

"Baiklah!" jawab Naruto, "Semuanya, aku pamit dulu ya. Jaa..!"

"Jaa Naru-chan! Jangan lama-lama ya, nanti Sasuke nya kesepian. Hehehe.." kata Kiba sambil tertawa geli

'Biarin aja si Uchiha itu kesepian, biar tau rasa. Huh!' batin Gaara cemburu, 'Coba Naru-tan gak sebangku sama Sasuke, pasti yang kaya gini gak bakalan terjadi. Hah, sebal' tambahnya

'Apaan sih mereka ini! Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa. Tapi memang iya sih, kalau lama-lama ntar aku jadi kesepian. Hehehe..' batin Sasuke senang

.. Ruang Kepala Sekolah ..

"Kek, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang baru datang ke ruangan kepala sekolah

"Naru-chan, apakah kamu kuat buat nanti?" tanya Jiraiya berbelit-belit

"Buat apa?" tanya Naruto balik

"Hah, dasar tua bangka. Kalau bicara yang benar donk, to the point aja lah." Ujar Tsunade yang langsung membogem Jiraiya

"Begini Naru-chan. Apakah kamu kuat buat nanti olahraga? Yang nenek tau, kamu itu gak kuat dan gak boleh terlalu capek. Apa itu benar?" tanya Tsunade bertubi-tubi

"Hmm, iya nek. Tapi Naru pengen berusaha biar bisa olahraga." jawab Naruto jujur

"Kalau begitu, ntar kakek dan nenek bilangin ya sama guru olahraganya. Jadi kalau Naru-chan lelah, bisa istirahat. Gimana?" tawar Tsunade

"Ya, terserah nenek sih. Tapi jangan bilang yang sebenarnya ya. Aku tidak mau mengkhawatirkan semuanya." ujar Naruto malu+pasrah

"Kalau begitu. JIRAIYA, SINI!" teriak Tsunade

"Ada apa honey?" tanya Jiraiya manja

"HONEY-HONEY, EMANGNYA AKU MADU. PANGGIL GUY SEKARANG! GAK PAKE LAMA!" teriak Tsunade

"SIAP!" jawab Jiraiya tegas

"Nenek, apa gak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto gelisah

"Apa nya?" tanya Tsunade balik

"Sikap nenek pada kakek." jawab Naruto

"Oh, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sudah biasa kok, hehehe.." ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum

"Oh gitu, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ya. Jaa nek!" pamit Naruto

"Belajar yang rajin ya!" balas Tsunade

"Ya!" sahut Naruto yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Aduh, kenapa ya kepalaku ini?

Kenapa terasa sangat berat dan pusing?

Ah, lebih baik aku ke toilet saja dan membasuh muka ku biar segar kembali.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah toilet dan tanpa ba-bi-bu aku masuk. Lalu aku langsung mengarah ke westafel terdekat, dan langsung membasuh muka ku.

Memang sekarang sudah agak segar, tapi tetap saja kepala ku masih sakit, sampai-sampai aku terduduk lemas di toilet.

Aku bingung, aku harus bagaimana. Aku lupa tidak membawa obat, sedangkan ponsel ku tidak aku bawa, melainkan disimpan di tas.

Aku benar-benar bingung, harus berbuat seperti apa. Aku tidak mau siapa pun tau keadaan ku yang seperti sekarang ini.

Kami-sama, tolong aku! Tolong!

Tidak lama kemudian, ada suara derap langkah seseorang yang sepertinya akan masuk ke toilet.

Dan ternyata kekhawatiran ku benar, seseorang membuka pintu toilet dan masuk.

Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung.

Sangat-Amat bingung.

Yang ku dengar adalah..

Suara pintu yang telah terbuka dan suara derap langkah yang tak lama lagi akan sampai di tempat tujuan.

'tap.. tap.. tap..'

Kami-sama..

Tolong aku!

**END NARUTO'S POV**

* * *

**... To Be Continued ...**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Review:**

**Kuronekoru:**Sakit kali.. hehehe.. Ok, nie dah di update.. Jangan lupa RnR nya yah..!

**CcloverRuki:**Ya, udah mulai over tuh orang, hahaha! Makasih ya, udah di kritik. Kritik ini benar-benar membuat May-chan mengetahui dimana letak kesalahan May-chan. Arigatou ya!

**Raikira belum Login:** Wah..! Jangan panggil senpai donk. May-chan kan baru bulan kemaren-kemaren bkin Fict, jadi pagil May-chan saja ya! Arigatou udah baca Fict gaje ini. Hehehe..

**Winter is Cold:** Jatuh kali! Entahlah, sepertinya iya kalo Sasu suka sama Naru. Nih dah Update, jangan lupa RnR nya yah..!

**Chan:** Arigatou, nie dah update kok! Hehehe.. RnR nya jangan lupa yah..!

Akhirnya Reviews dah pada di bales..

Next..

Gomen kalo di updatenya lama..

Baru selesai UKK sih..

Hehehe..

'N'

Gomen kalau terlalu sedikit..

Biasa..

Otak May-chan lagi Nge-Hang seperti biasanya..

Hehehe..

And..

Thanks for Reading..

And don't forget REVIEW..!

Ok..

… **REVIEW PLEASE ****…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Wwwaaaaa..! Wwwaaaaa..! Wwwaaa.. *di sumpel kaos kaki gara-gara berisik*

Wwaaaaa.. Akhirnya update juga!

Hah..

Yap..

Chapter 4 nih..

Hahahahahaha.. *ketawa gaje*

NHEXTT..

Selamat membaca..!

**Disclaimer: **

Karena May-chan anak baik.. * Tobi: kaya Tobi donk.. hehe..*

Jadi, May-chan serahkan Naruto pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..

Hehehe..

**Pairing(s): **Main Pair SasuxFemNaru

**Genre : **Romance kalie.. dEeLeL

**Rated : **T, maybe

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Gaje Buanget, selengkapnya cari aja sendiri.. wkwkwk.. *di sumpel kaos kaki lagi.. 'Again'*

**Summary : **"Tapi Sasuke-kun, andai saja orang yang ingin ku temui itu adalah kau. Aku akan sangat bahagia sekali! Dengan itu, aku.." **SasuxFemNaru**

**

* * *

**

'tap.. tap.. tap..'

Kami-sama..

Tolong aku!

Tolong!

* * *

"**OUR PROMISE****"**

_-CHAPTER 4-_

_

* * *

_

**NARUTO'S POV**

'tap.. tap.. tap..'

Kami-sama, tolong!

Tolong aku!

Tak lama kemudian, orang itu pun masuk dan tanpa disangka-sangka, ternyata orang yang masuk ke toilet itu adalah orang yang benar-benar ku kenal. Orang itu adalah Tayuya-san, pelayan sekaligus sahabatku. Saat Tayuya-san mau mencuci tangannya, ia melihat aku terduduk lemas di dekat westafel. Ia pun langsung menghampiriku dan memasang wajah sangat-amat cemas.

"Naru-sama! Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Tayuya cemas

"Aku pusing, aku lupa tidak membawa obatku. Lalu, Ponsel ku pun tertinggal di tas ku." jawab ku sekuatnya

"Jangan-jangan kambuh! Untung saja saya bawa obat nya, ini!" ujar Tayuya sambil menyerahkan beberapa biji obat dan obat itu pun dengan sukses Naruto lahap

"Makasih ya, Tayuya-san!" ucap ku sambil tersenyum tulus

"Sama-sama. Lain kali anda jangan ceroboh ya. Lalu, bagaimana? Apakah sudah baikkan?" tanya Tayuya yang sudah tidak terlalu cemas

"Ya, sudah agak mendingan. Hehehe.." jawab ku sambil tersenyum manis

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu saya antarkan ke UKS ya!" tawar Tayuya

"Ah, tidak usah Tayuya-san. Aku mau ke kelas saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa.." pamit ku pada Tayuya

"Tunggu!" cegah Tayuya

"Ya?" tanya ku yang tiba-tiba di hentikan Tayuya

"Ini, ambillah. Takut-takut anda kambuh lagi." ujar Tayuya sambil memberikan sebuah tabung kecil yang berisikan obat

"Makasih ya! Jaa.." ucap ku sambil berpamitan lagi

"Jaa.." balas Tayuya

… OoO …

.. Kelas XI A 1 ..

"Ya anak-anak, siapa yang belum mengerti?" tanya Kakashi pada murid-muridnya dan ternyata hasilnya, tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan soal-soal ini. Kerjakan dalam 30 menit. Siapa yang bisa menjawab semuanya, boleh istirahat. Sisanya, tunggu sampai bel istirahat bunyi. Mengerti!" perintah Kakashi

"Mengerti Kakashi-sensei!" jawab seluruh penjuru kelas (minus Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sai)

'toktoktok' suara pintu diketuk *masa suara pintu di tendang sih?*

"Ya, siapa?" tanya Kakashi masih di tempatnya berdiam

"Maaf Kakashi-sensei! Apakah saya boleh masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran?" tanya seseorang dari luar kelas

"Silahkan Naruto! Kalau mau bertanya, silahkan. Sama Sasuke juga silahkan." jawab Kakashi ramah

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei!" ujar Naruto dan ia pun segera memasuki ruangan dan duduk di bangkunya

"Eh.. Eh.. Liat deh, Sasuke-kun kayak nya senang banget deh." ujar Tenten jail

"Senang kenapa?" tanya Gaara sedikit cemburu

"Masa kagak tau sih? Dia itu senang, karena Naru-chan udah balik lagi. Sasuke kan jadi gak kesepian lagi. Hehehe.." jawab Kiba yang tiba-tiba ikutan ngegoda Sasuke

"Hahahaha.." tawa semua penjuru kelas, dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Sedangkan Sasuke, benar-benar malu. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia masih bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu.

"Sudah, sudah!" lerai Kakashi, "Cepat kerjakan tugas kalian!" tambahnya

"Iya sensei!" balas murid-murid nya yang baik tapi berisik

Di tempat Naruto, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Naruto

"Ini!" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan buku itu

"Kau beneran mencatatkannya untukku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kyaa! Makasih ya. Oh ya, ntar kita istirahat bareng yuk. Aku yang teraktir deh, Ok?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

"Teserah!" jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal yang di berikan Kakashi, "Lebih baik kau kerjakan soal yang di beri Kakashi-sensei. Sebentar lagi aku selesai, kau juga cepatlah. Kalau perlu, lihatlah hasil kerja ku." tambahnya

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau mencontek, biar ku kerjakan sendiri saja. Hehe.." ujar Naruto santai

"Tapi ini ngumayan susah loh! Apakah benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan

"Ya! Ini ngumayan mudah kok. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, aku pernah belajar." jawab Naruto polos

"Hah? Kau di ajarkan oleh siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Sebenarnya aku belajar dari buku-buku yang ayah dan ibuku punya. Tapi karena lama-kelamaan pelajaran yang aku hadapi menjadi susah, aku minta ayah dan ibu mengajari ku." jawab Naruto sambil mengerjakan satu per satu soal yang di berikan Kakashi

"Yang benar saja! Memangnya apa pekerjaan ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sangat-amat penasaran sama Naruto

"Ibu ku dokter, dan ayahku seorang pengusaha." jawab Naruto yang masih mengerjakan soal-soal

"Tunggu, nama ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai tidak percaya

"Ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina. Ayahku, Namikaze Minato. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik sambil menatap wajah Sasuke

"Bibi Kushina itu kan sahabat ibu ku dan Paman Minato itu adalah teman bisnis ayahku." jawab Sasuke kaget

"Oh!" Naruto hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria

"Eh, sudah selesai belum?" tanya Sasuke

"Satu lagi.. Hmm, aku lupa lagi nih. Rumusnya yang mana sih?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Tuh!" tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah tulisan

"Oh, yang itu. Hehehe.. Lupa lagi, maklum." ujar Naruto malu sambil tersenyum GaJe

"Nah, selesai! Kumpulin yuk!" ajak Naruto

"Hn, kau saja yang maju duluan. Aku mau merapihkan meja dulu." kata Sasuke sambil merapihkan mejanya yang sedikit berantakan

"Kau ini, mana milik mu? Biar aku yang ngumpulin!" tawar Naruto

"Nih!" Sasuke memberikan bukunya pada Naruto dan saat Naruto mau maju ke depan, Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan benda berbentuk tabung kecil. Karena menurut Sasuke itu milik Naruto yang berharga, ia pun menyimpannya dalam sakunya. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, Sasuke penasaran dengan isi yang terdapat di dalamnya. Ia pun membukanya, dan ternyata isinya adalah obat berbentuk kapsul. Sasuke kaget dan ia dengan segera menutup nya, lalu berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Sedang mencari apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ponsel. Nah ini ketemu!" jawab Naruto, "Ayo Sasuke-kun!" tambahnya

"Hn"

"Eh lihat, mereka keluar berdua loh! Cie.. cie.." sahut Kiba dan yang lain pun mulai histeris

"Jangan-jangan mereka jadian." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum datar

"Masa sih? Wah, baru juga kemaren. Mereka udah jadian. Benar-benar deh mereka. ckckck.." kata Sakura jail

"Sudah, sudah. Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" lerai Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei, kami keluar dulu ya. Permisi!" pamit Naruto pada Kakashi dan di balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang ramah

'Sasuke! Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Naru-tan ku, awas kau!' batin Gaara kesal

… OoO …

.. Kantin ..

"Eh, mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu

"Hn, yang ini!" tunjuk Sasuke

"Sup tomat?" tanya Naruto heran

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Oh, kalau begitu. Aku pesan ini!" tunjuk Naruto pada menu makanan

"Ramen?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Ya, Ramen!" jawab Naruto polos dan ia pun segera memesan makanan

'Gadis seperti dia, makan ramen? Apa gak salah?' batin Sasuke heran

"Mbak, aku pesen makanan dan minuman ini ya!" ujar Naruto pada seorang pelayan

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." balasnya sopan

"Terimakasih!"

"Eh Sasuke-kun, kita duduk di sana yuk!" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang

… OoO …

"Eh Sasuke-kun, aku gak nyangka loh. Ternyata kamu suka sama yang namanya tomat." ucap Naruto jujur sambil tersenyum tak percaya

"Huh! Aku pun tak percaya. Ternyata kau suka makanan yang berminyak dan berlemak banyak, seperti ramen ya!" balas Sasuke yang tak kalah sengit dan sinis

"Aku memang suka ramen dari dulu. Tapi karena sesuatu hal, jadinya aku harus mengurangi porsi makan ku." ujar Naruto jujur

"Porsi makan? Memangnya biasanya berapa kali per hari?" tanya Sasuke

"Dulu sih bisa sampai sehari tiga kali, tapi sekarang jadi satu minggu sekali atau dua kali. Soalnya.." jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba terputus di akhir kalimat

"Soalnya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Kau juga tau Sasuke-kun!" jawab Naruto malu-malu

"Jangan-jangan?" tanya Sasuke cemas

"YA!" jawab Naruto singkat, dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka sambil membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman

"Permisi, ini makanan dan minumannya!" ucap seseorang

"Terimakasih!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, dan orang itu pun membalas senyuman Naruto

"Hmm.. Sasuke-kun, ayo dimakan!" ajak Naruto

"Hn"

… OoO …

**TAYUYA'S POV**

Apakah Naru-sama akan baik-baik saja hari ini?

Sepertinya, penyakit Naru-sama semakin parah dari sebelumnya.

Apakah sebaiknya aku menghubungi Pein-san atau Tuan dan Nyonya ya?

Atau mungkin, Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama?

Arrggghhh..

Sepertinya jangan dulu deh!

Nanti Naru-sama marah.

Hmm, kalau begitu lebih baik aku lihat dulu kedepannya.

Kalau benar, aku akan langsung bicara pada Pein-san dan yang lainnya.

"Tayuya? Kenapa kau melamun? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya seseorang padaku

"Ah, Haku-chan! Tidak kok. Hanya iseng aja, hehehehe.." jawabku asal

"Oh, eh tau gak? Kata anak-anak, Sasuke Uchiha lagi dekat loh sama yang namanya.. Hmm.. Siapa ya? Kalau gak salah.. Namikaze Naru apa gitu?" ucap Haku sambil berpikir

"Namikaze Naruto?" tanyaku memastikan

"Ya-ya! Itu, Namikaze Naruto. Kau kenal?" tanya Haku balik

"Hmm.. Dia itu anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze, tempatku bekerja." jawabku

"Oh, berarti kau dekat donk dengannya? Dia itu gimana? Cantik? Pintar?" tanya Haku panjang lebar

"Sangat malahan, Naru-sama itu sudah seperti adik ku sendiri. Dia itu baik, cantik, pintar, ramah dan tidak sombong. Tapi sayang.." jawabku jujur dan tiba-tiba kata-kataku terpotong'

"Sayang apa?" tanya Haku penasaran

"Itu.. Ano.. Ah, bukan apa-apa kok! Hehehe.." jawabku sambil mencoba tersenyum

"Oh, gitu. Wah! Gak nyangka, zaman gini masih ada gadis sepertinya. Pasti orang yang mendapatkannya akan sangat beruntung." ucap Haku, "Bukankah begitu, Tayuya-chan?" tambahnya

"Ya!" jawabku singkat

Haku-chan, semoga apa yang kau ucapkan akan terwujud.

**END TAYUYA'S POV**

… OoO …

"Wah! Enak sekali!" ujar Naruto senang

"Dasar! Memalukan sekali kau." ucap Sasuke menyindir

"Biarin! Daripada kau, dari tadi jaga image mulu. HUH!" balas Naruto pada Sasuke sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Huft.. Kau lucu Naru-chan!" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya

"UUHHH! DASAR TEME!" teriak Naruto

"Aduh! Berisik Naru-chan! Bisa gak sih, kau kecilkan volume mu?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menutup kedua telinganya

"URUSAI!" teriak Naruto lagi dan kali ini ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dari tempat duduk mereka

"Naru-chan! Hey, tunggu!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto

"Naru-chan!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto masih belum berhenti dari acara kaburnya, tapi kali ini ia berhenti dari acara kaburnya karena..

"DOBE!" teriak Sasuke dan sontak membuat Naruto berhenti, Naruto pun mendekati Sasuke dengan cepat

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit sebal

"Do-be!" jawab Sasuke polos

"Dobe kau bilang? Dasar! TEME!" teriak Naruto kesal, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam dan dengan sesegera mencari sesuatu dari saku roknya

'Mana?' tanya Naruto dalam hati

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke cemas dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, tanda tak ada apa-apa

'Ti-tidak ada? Masa sih jatuh. Aduh! Kok aku bisa ceroboh ya?' batin Naruto kesal, 'Tunggu, kenapa pandangan ku buyar?' lalu tiba-tiba Naruto pun terjatuh dan untungnya Sasuke menangkapnya

"Hei Naru-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke sangat amat cemas

"O-Obat ku!" ucap Naruto disela-sela

'Obat? Tunggu, jangan-jangan tabung itu.' batin Sasuke

"Ini obat mu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto sambil memegang sebuah tabung kecil

"Ya, To-Tolong ambilkan!" jawab Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi

"Ini!" Sasuke pun memasukkan obat itu ke mulut Naruto

"Teri-ma ka-sih!"

"Sama-sama!" balas Sasuke dengan lembut, "Aku antarkan kamu ke UKS ya!" tambahnya

"Ja-Jangan! Aku mau ke taman belakang saja." ujar Naruto lemah

"Baiklah!" balas Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto

… OoO …

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Naruto lembut

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

Perlu diketahui, keadaan Naruto sekarang sedang tertidur di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Alhasil membuat wajah Sasuke memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan

"Hei, Dobe! Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sedang blushing

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto balik

"Po-Posisi kita." jawab Sasuke sedikit gelagapan

"Tidak apa kok. Lagian aku nyaman berada di dekatmu!" ucap Naruto polos dan tentunya membuat wajah Sasuke memerah tak terkendali

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tau. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto asal, "Tapi Sasuke-kun, andai saja orang yang ingin ku temui itu adalah kau. Aku akan sangat bahagia sekali! Dengan itu, aku.." jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba terputus

"Aku apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Bisa pergi dengan tenang." jawab Naruto dengan suara kecil

"Apa? Kenapa kau bicara dengan suara kecil sih. Gak kedengaran tau!" protes Sasuke

"Hahahaha.. Sorry, gak ada replay! Hehehe.." ucap Naruto asal

"Dasar, Dobe!"

"Terserah! Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat dulu di pangkuanmu. Jadi, kau jangan kemana-mana. Ok!" ujar Naruto lemah

"Ya, aku akan tetap disini kok. Mau kabur kemana, kamu kan lagi duduk di pangkuan ku." balas Sasuke dan saat ia melihat wajah gadis yang sekarang berada dipangkuannya, hanya satu kata pada wajah gadis itu. Yaitu, DAMAI.

'Naru-chan, andai saja kau tau bahwa laki-laki itu adalah aku. Apa yang akan terjadi padamu?' batin Sasuke

Di lain tempat, seorang pria berambut merah sedang mengamati Sasuke dengan seksama. Pria itu tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkannya pada pohon terdekat.

"Awas kau Sasuke! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan tingkahmu hari ini. Lihat saja nanti!" gerutu pria tersebut

**... To Be Continued ...**

**Balasan Review:**

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko:** Bethul.. Bethul.. Bethul.. Kasihan banget ya, Naru-chan. Siapa sih yang bikin cerita ini? (nyari-nyari orang yang bikin fict ini) *reader: Kan May-chan sendiri yang bikin!* Masa sih? Hn, kayaknya iya deh. Heheheh.. Gomen ya Naru-chan, heheheh.. Nih dah update. Jangan lupa Review nya ya!

**Saqee-chan****:** Makasih! Ini udah update. Jangan lupa Review ya, hehehehe..

**CcloverRuki:**Sekali lagi. Makasih ya, udah di kritik. Kritik ini benar-benar membuat May-chan mengetahui dimana letak kesalahan May-chan. Tapi kalau ada kesalahan lagi, May-chan minta maaf ya. Hehehehe.. Arigatou gomzaimasu!

**Fuyuki no wind:** Sakit apa ya? Hn, gak tau tuh. Heheheh.. nih dah update, jangan lupa Review nya ya.. hehehehe..

**Uchiha Kai-kun:** Udah di update nih! Jangan lupa Review nya aja lah.. hehehehe..

**Nora chan: **Oke! Dah update nih. Jangan lupa ya Reviewnya, hehehehe..

Akhirnya Reviews dah pada di bales..

Next..

Gomen kalo di updatenya lama..

Baru selesai UKK, terus Remidial -?-, terus dibagi rapot, terus Latihan fisik, dEeLeL..

Hehehe..

Gomen kalau terlalu sedikit..

Biasa..

Otak May-chan lagi Nge-Hang seperti biasanya..

wkwkwkwkwk..

And..

Thanks for Reading..

And don't forget REVIEW..!

Ok..

… **REVIEW PLEASE ****…**


	6. Chapter 5

**..Disclaimer..**

Karena May-chan anak baik, * Tobi: kaya Tobi donk.. hehe..*

Jadi, May-chan serahkan Naruto pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Hehehe!

**..Pairing(s)..**

SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, GaaSaku

**..Genre..**

Romance kalie, dEeLeL

**..Rated..**

**T** for ever

**..Warning..**

OOC, AU, Gaje Buanget, selengkapnya cari aja sendiri

Wkwkwk! *di sumpel kaos kaki 'Again'*

**..Summary..**

Janji yang terikat antara dua orang yang pada akhirnya terpisah dan bertemu lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Tapi salah satu dari mereka mengalami amnesia dan ia tidak ingat dengan siapa ia mengikat janji. Padahal jelas-jelas orang yang mengikat janji dengannya ada didepan mata. **SasuxFemNaru**

**

* * *

**

"**OUR PROMISE****"**

_-CHAPTER 5-_

"Sialan si _Rambut Ayam_ itu! Awas saja kalau dia berani-berani menyentuh Naru-tan lebih dari itu. Akan ku hajar dia!" gerutu Gaara yang sekarang tengah di ambang kemarahan, tentunya dengan suara yang sangat-amat pelan.

Tapi tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah muda datang dan merasa aneh dengan tingkah Gaara yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun menepuk pundak Gaara dan melontarkan sebuah pertannyaan.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun? Kenapa mukamu seperti orang yang sedang kesal?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Haruno?" panggil Gaara terkejut.

"Ya? Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah sebentar lagi sudah waktunya kelas Olahraga?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sedang refreshing!" jawab Gaara datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh!" terlihatlah wajah Sakura yang begitu sedih dengan jawaban Gaara yang begitu datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bilang sebentar lagi kelas Olahraga dimulai kan? Kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Gaara pada Sakura, tentunya masih dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Ah, Ya!" jawab Sakura senang karena diajak Gaara, walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit karena Gaara bersikap seperti itu padanya.

… OoO …

**SAKURA'S POV**

Gaara, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Haruno?

Kenapa sikap mu berbeda padaku dan pada Naru-chan?

Kenapa kau sangat perhatian pada Naru-chan?

Sedangkan padaku, kau..

Kau..

Dingin dan begitu datar!

Sangat dingin, melebihi dinginnya salju di kutub.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Apa kau membenciku karena kejadian saat itu?

Kejadian yang membuat kita terpisah jauh.

Saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain?

**END SAKURA'S POV **

… OoO …

Di lain tempat, dimana Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berduaan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membangunkan Naruto, tentu saja dengan lembut.

"Naru-chan!" panggil Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus-elus kepala Narto yang menurutnya sangatlah lembut dan harum.

"Hmm~" erang Naruto.

"Bangun! Sebentar lagi kelas Olahraga akan dimula," ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Hmm~" erang Naruto lagi, ia pun membuka matanya dan bangun dari pangkuan Sasuke.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hn, jam 12.20!" jawab Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh.. Memangnya kelas Olahraga dimulai jam berapa?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang masih setengah mengantuk, setengah bangun.

"Jam 12.30 tepat." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil bangun dari posisinya dan menepuk-nepuk celanannya yang sedikit kotor dan berdebu.

"10 menit lagi donk?" ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Hn."

"Ayo masuk kelas!" ajak Naruto sambil berlari, dan tentunya Naruto tanpa sengaja menarik tangan Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Tentu saja jangan di tanya. Mukanya memerah dan wajahnya hampir terlepas dari topeng stoicnya

"H-Hn."

… OoO …

.. Kelas X1 ..

"NARU-CHAN~" teriak Ino yang langsung memeluk Naruto erat

"I-Ino-chan?" panggil Naruto terkejut, dan Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya ke Naruto.

"Wah, ada Sasuke-kun juga. Ehem, ada apa nihh?" goda Ino sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Ternyata godaan Ino tidak sia-sia, wajah Naruto kini berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menyembunyikannya di balik topeng stoicnya. Alhasil orang-orang tidak bisa melihatnya. Karena malu, Naruto pun dengan segera pergi ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil seragam olahraganya.

Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari, Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Dan matanya menyiratkan kecemburuan dan kebencian yang sangat besar, sehingga membuat Sakura menyadarinya dan berpikir kalau itu semua karena Naruto. Ya, Naruto.

"Ano, Sakura-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita ganti baju bersama?" tawar Naruto pada Sakura yang sepertinya belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ah, iya! Ayo!"

… OoO …

.. Kamar Ganti ..

Kini Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di kamar ganti, tentunya mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olahraganya. Dari awal mereka datang, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Naruto sibuk dengan wajah merahnya dan Sakura sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengelilingi otaknya. Karena merasa bingung dan canggung, Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Naruto.

"Ano Naru-chan!" panggil Sakura gugup.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto innocent.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Sakura benar-benar gugup.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Umm, gini. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura masih gugup. Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa pada akhirnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.." tawa Naruto.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tertawa? Adakah yang lucu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hufttt.. Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertanya tentang itu. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ayolah! Katakan, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Gaara?" pinta Sakura sambil memasang puppy eyes no jutsunya, yang sebenarnya tidak mempan pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ehem, kami berteman. Malahan lebih dari itu, kami itu bersahabat. Kadang aku menganggapnya seperti kakak ku sendiri. Dan tiap kali ia menembak ku, tentu aku tolak. Alasannya seperti yang Sakura-chan tau. Aku menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak lebih. Selain itu, aku sejak kecil mengikat janji dengan seseorang. Hehehe.." ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Waktu kecil, aku mendapatkan benturan yang sangat keras pada kepalaku dan itu membuatku amnesia. Kadang saat ini juga aku sering lupa akan hal-hal yang kecil. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto sambil mencoba tertawa.

"Be-Begitu ya? Maaf!"

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan, kamu suka ya sama Gaara?" tanya Naruto TO THE POINT yang sukses membuat Sakura berblushing ria.

"E-Enggak kok!" jawab Sakura yang kini mulai salah tingkah.

"Ayolah! Jangan berbohong. Aku tau kok kamu bohong." goda Naruto yang kini benar-benar membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Naru-chan~ kau ini, membuatku salah tingkah saja." kata Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya yang benar-benar merah.

"Hahaha.. Makanya, ayo ceritakan!"

"Ba-Baiklah. Sebenarnya dulu aku pernah pacaran sama Gaara. Tapi karena sesuatu dia tiba-tiba menjauhiku dan akhirnya hubungan kami seperti orang yang saling tidak mengenal satu-sama lain." ujar Sakura menjelaskan

"Menggantung kah? Kok bisa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Mungkin. Itu karena kesalahpahaman." jawab Sakura lirih

"Bisakah kau ceritakan?"

Sakura menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam, dan Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang yakin dari mata Naruto. Ia menemukan bahwa Naruto tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun dan Naruto bisa membantunya dalam hal ini.

"Sebenarnya 1 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih jadian dengan Gaara. Aku tanpa sengaja jatuh dari tangga dan untungnya Sasuke menangkapku, dan Gaara melihatnya. Saat kulihat matanya, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat marah. Sudah kupanggil beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja dia tidak melirikku. Aku sudah menjelaskannya beberapa kali juga, tapi dia tidak percaya. Dan pada akhirnya kami jadi saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tidak ada kata-kata putus yang diutarakan dari mulunya maupun mulut ku. Ya, hubungan kami menggantung." ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kenapa gara-gara itu kalian bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena.. Karena Gaara melihatku di peluk sama Sasuke dan bibir kami hampir berdekatan. Mungkin ia menganggap kami akan berciuman. Tapi sumpah, aku hanya ditolong olehnya." kata Sakura meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto terdiam, dan tiba-tiba senyuman mengkhiasi wajahnya.

"Aku percaya kok sama Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kalau ku bantu untuk menjelaskannya? Aku yakin dia masih mencintaimu." hibur Naruto

"Be-Benarkah? Tapi, bukankah Gaara suka Naru-chan?"

"Hahaha.. Tau dari mana kamu? Mana mungkin dia masih mencintaiku? Bukannya dia suka kamu?" tawa Naruto heran.

"Ta-Tadi aku melihat mata Gaara yang sepertinya cemburu dan kesal saat melihat kamu dengan Sasuke. Maka dengan itu, aku pikir Gaara cemburu pada Naru-chan." ucap Sakura hati-hati.

"Masa? Aku sih berpikir kalau Gaara itu masih memikirkan kejadian yang dulu-dulu. Jadi mungkin saja dia itu kesal sama Sasuke gara-gara kejadian dulu." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

"Ada benarnya juga ya? Hahahaha.." balas Sakura sambil tertawa yang diikuti juga oleh Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba NAruto terjatuh dan memegang kepalanya erat.

"Arggghhh.." erang Naruto.

"Naru-chan? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai khawatir.

"Ti-Tidak, hahah.. Argghhh.." jawab Naruto sambil menahan sakit pada kepalanya.

"Naru-chan! Jangan buatku khawatir, ayolah. Kamu kenapa? Aku.. Aku taku! Hiks.. hiks.." ucap Sakura agak histeris.

"Sa-Sakura-chan. Bisakah kau membantuku? Tolong ambilkan obat di seragamku." pinta Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ba-Baiklah. Ini!"

Sakura pun memberikan obat yang diminta Naruto, tanpa basa-basi Naruto meminumnya dan mencoba untuk rileks.

"Naru-chan? Kamu sebenarnya sakit apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji!"

"Sebenarnya aku mengidap kanker otak yang sudah sangat parah. Walaupun begitu, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Menurut nenek ku sih itu karena pengaruh obat yang selalu ku makan. Tapi semua itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Mungkin tak lama lagi aku akan melupakan kalian. Hahaha.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila semua itu benar-benar terjadi." ujar Naruto frustasi

"Na-Naru-chan! Kamu jangan pesimis gitu donk! Kamu harus pesimis, kalau kamu pasti masih ada waktu untuk hidup." hibur Sakura

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan! Hmm, kita ke kelas yuk!" ajak Naruto

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura

"Ya!" jawabnya tegas

Naruto dan Sakura kini berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah dan mereka saling berbagi cerita. Tanpa terasa, mereka sekarang sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

… OoO …

SKIP TIME

Kini waktu olahraga pun telah selesai, banyak diantara mereka yang langsung pulang dan ada juga yang masih diam dikelas. Yang dikelas tentu saja mereka: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara. Seketika Gaara menatap nanar Sasuke dan tiba-tiba menarik Sasuke jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sasuke, ikut aku!" ucap Gaara, umm.. tepatnya memerintah.

"Hn" jawab Sasuken singkat

Di lain pihak Naruto dan Sakura di landa kebingungan besar, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Naru-chan, apa jangan-jangan?" tebak Sakura.

"Ja-Jangan menebak yang aneh-aneh Sakura-chan! Mungkin saja mereka hanya mau bicara, tidak sampai begitu." hibur Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ta-Tapi, bagaimana kalau yang kupikirkan itu terjadi?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Sakura-chan~, mana mungkin mereka bertengkar. Kau ada-ada saja ya?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang was-was an juga.

"Tapi, mata Gaara menyiratkan kebencian!"

"Masa?"

"IYA!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menyusulu mereka!" ajak Naruto.

Karena merasa was-was, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti Gaara dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua terus dan terus mengikuti Gaara dan Sasuke, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat. Yaitu, atap sekolah.

… OoO …

"Sasuke, aku ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu!" ucap Gaara dingin

"Hn?"

"Dulu kau merebut Sakura dari tanganku, dan sekarang kau mau mencoba mendekati Naruto? Tidak akan kubiarkan!" kata Gaara emosi. Di tempat lain, Sakura dan Naruto sedang mengendap-endap mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Lalu, saat Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata itu, wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam dan hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Maksudmu? Sejak kapan aku merebut Sakura? Selain itu, apa salahnya aku mendekati Naruto? Apakah salah kalau aku mendekatinya?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya ikut-ikutan emosi

"Kapan kau bilang? Saat kejadian ditangga itu kalian anggap itu apa? Kau mencium dan memeluknya, apakah itu tidak bisa disebut MEREBUT, HAH? Dan kau salah besar mendekati Naruto, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat ku sayangi." jawab Gaara panjang lebar.

Di lain tempat, Sakura merasa sakit mengingat hal itu. Tapi, Sakura juga tidak menyangka kalau Gaara masih mengingat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Mencium? Memeluk? Apa kau tidak salah liat, Gaara? Saat itu aku membantu Sakura yang tengah terjatuh dari tangga. Apa aku salah menolongnya? Selain itu, kau menyayanginya? Menyayangi seperti apa? Yang ku lihat, kau menyayanginya bukan sebagai kekasih atau apalah, tapi kau menyayanginya seperti pada adikmu sendiri, pada saudara mu sendiri." kata Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"BOHONG! KAU BERBOHONG UCHIHA! Selain itu, aku benar-benar sayang pada Naruto." bela Gaara

"hahaha, terserah kau SABAKU! Aku sudah capek meladeni mu. Perlu kau tau, aku tidak sekedar menyayangi Naruto, tetapi juga MENCINTAINYA. Gaara, sadarlah! Perasaanmu itu adalah perasaan yang tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya. Hanya itu!"

Di tempat lain, Naruto merasa terkejut dengan apa yang diutarakan Sasuke. Tentang perasaan Sasuke pada dirinya. 'Sasuke? Aku.. Aku..' batin Naruto.

"APA KAU BILANG? TERIMA INI UCHIHA!" teriak Gaara yang kini tengah melancarkan pukulannya, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan berteriak.

"HENTIKAN GAARA!" teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke atas sekolah, tentunya bersama Naruto.

* * *

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Review:**

**Nora-chan:**

Gomen baru di bales. Hehehe.. Kalo kebelet baca, qoq chapter kemaren gak baca sih? Huhu.. T.T Kali ini Review ya! *bawa-bawa golok*

**:**

Emangnya aku belum ngasih tau ya? *buka and baca2 chap sebelumnya* hahahaha.. gomen ya! Ntar deh Q kasih tau. Sabar aja ya! Minta Reviewnya lagi dunk!

**Uzumaki Winda:**

Ini udah di update loh! Minta Reviewnya ya! Hehehe..

**Kazu or Wind:**

Iri ya? Hahaha.. Aku juga iri loh! Hahaha.. -gubrag-

**Damage per second:**

Makasih atas sarannya! ^^ But, banyak kok yang bikin SasuFemNaru, bukan cuma aku loh! Aku bikin ini juga karena lihat senpai-senpai ku bikin itu, dan itu mendapatkan tanggapan positif dari banyak orang. Baik para fujoshi maupun mereka yang bukan fujoshi. Selain itu, bukankah Fanfiction itu tempat kita menyimpan dan mengutarakan imajinasi kita ya? Hmm, tapi mungkin pikiran Damage-san berbeda. Selain itu, qoq gak pake akun sih? Kan gak sopan! Hehehe.. ^^ Oh ya! Anda menanyakan kenapa SasuFemNaru? Cukup simpel jawabannya, karena aku suka dan aku memang mengkhayal 'bagaimana jika Naruto menjadi seorang GADIS'. Maksa ya? Hmm.. Oke deh! Aku paksain aja ya! Boleh ga? Hehehe.. ^.^

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko:**

Anoo.. Tori-chan, itu siapa? *someone: oi! Balikin cambuk gua!, tori-chan: i-iya! I-i-ini* ehem, gomen telat. Tau kan alesannya, MALES NGETIK AND PUBLISH. Hehehe.. eh, katanya facum ya? Jangan dunk! Nanti kamu gak review fict aku lagi dunk! Huhu.. T.T

**Fuyuki no Wind:**

Ini udah update kok. Hehehe.. Liat aja deh, ntar juga tau! Hehehe.. -plakplakplak-

**Qieya:**

Thanks ya! Aku juga suka banget sama Review kamu, hehe.. Review lagi ya!

**FOR ALL:**

**THANKS UDAH REVIEW. NAH, KARENA UDAH UPDATE. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA! \(^.^)/**

**

* * *

**

Duhhh!

Pengen cepat-cepat END nih!

Banyak tugas numpuk.

Mana THR (Tugas Hari Raya) yang segunung blum pada dikerjain lagi. Huhuhu.. T.T

Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, Matematika, B. Arab, B. Inggris, lalu.. Arrgghhhh! Banyak banget!

EHEM...

Gomen ya kalo ABAL, GAJE, ANEH, dLL!

Gomen ne! .

Selain itu, Gomen kalo kualitasnya jadi turun. Gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini Q jadi males ngetik and suasana hati tidak sedang menguntungkan. Sekali lagi, Gomen ya! ^^

Segitu aja deh dari May-chan.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! ^.^_

_And don't forget REVIEW!_

_Ok!_

… **REVIEW PLEASE …**


End file.
